


The Laws of Life

by soccer1310



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Family, Kara and Lena have adorable children together, Kara and Lena have been together since high school, Lena is a lawyer, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, No I don't know what I am doing with tags, Other, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supergirl au, kara is a detective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 10:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccer1310/pseuds/soccer1310
Summary: Supergirl AU-Kara is a lead detective while Lena is the top prosecuting lawyer in National City.  Many of their cases have been intertwined in the past due to the nature of their jobs.  However, their most recent case together will be one that will test the boundaries of trust, and what the word family really means. The people involved will have ties to both women that delves deep into their past.  A series of events that began when they first met in high school and have followed them through their developing relationship over the course of twenty years.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Supercorp AU so no super powers. Just Kara and Lena being human and raising a little human family together while also being two of the most badass women in National City. Enjoy the ride folks!

Chapter 1

“No further questions your honor.” the brunette stated as she turned away from the defendant, a small smirk on her face, knowing she had just buried his defense & won the trial. She schooled her features, wiping the smirk off her face quickly & returning to a steel look, with no emotions showing as she walked back to her table.

As she sat down she crossed her legs under the table before closing the file in front of her and then looking up at the judge who had already motioned for the defendant to step down from the stand. The man’s face hardened and dark eyes stared across the room at the lady prosecuting him. He stared daggers at her as he made his way back to his own table where his defense attorney was sitting, loosening his tie slightly as if it was difficult for him to breathe.

The brunette lawyer followed the defendant with her own piercing green eyes, not backing down from his threatening stare. She did see the reaction of the defense attorney and knew he was nervous about losing and what that could mean for him.

The defendant was not the kind of man you wanted to stand up to. He didn’t take lightly to being told what to do, or how to do things, but the brunette lawyer had come across many defendants like that in her ten years as a lawyer and she never let her body language or facial expressions betray what she was feeling. She learned long ago how to school her features and display a confident, brave, serious lawyer who maybe, at times, could be slightly arrogant. She’d dealt with enough criminals in her lifetime that threatening stares didn’t bother her in the slightest. It was more difficult for her to not roll her eyes or bite back a snide comment.

A moment later the judge called for a recess so that the jury could reach a verdict. As the people in the court room dispersed the police cuffed the defendant before leading him out the side to take back to his cell. As he was led past the prosecuting table he sneered at the brunette lawyer.

“You better hope that I’m found not guilty, Luthor.” He told her as the guard continued to push him ahead.

“It’s Luthor-Danvers” she responded flatly.

“Oh I haven’t forgotten that it was your wife who arrested me!” He shot back as he turned slightly from the guards hold, “I never forget my enemies.”

One dark eyebrow rose as the brunette lawyer stopped stacking her papers, “Is that a threat Mr. Lockwood?”

Before the defendant could retort his lawyer jumped in front of the prosecuting table to block his defendant’s sight of the prosecuting attorney.

“No, no, my client is just having a rough day. No threats were made here. Not to worry.”

The brunette woman finally turned her attention, slowly, to the man standing in front of her table & sighed dramatically.

“You might want to have better control of your clients Mr. Carson. It’s frowned upon when defendants threaten the prosecuting attorney, as well as the detective who arrested him.”

She went back to gathering up her papers and filing them into her leather briefcase when she noticed the defense attorney was still standing at her table. She looked up at him as she pulled the leather strap of her bag over her shoulder.

“Was there something else Mr. Carson?” she asked as she began to turn away from the table to make her way out of the courtroom.

The thin man standing before her that was just a few years older than herself jumped slightly at her voice before looking back up at her. He was sweating slightly and he looked nervous.

“Lena I-”

“Mr. Carson we’ve had this conversation.” she told him as she cut him off and turned to walk away, the defense attorney following her, “It’s Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, only my friends call me Lena, and you sir, are definitely not one of my friends.”

“I know. I’m sorry, just, would you stop for one second.” He begged her as they got to the doors of the courtroom.

Lena sighed dramatically as she stopped, took a deep breath, and then turned around to face Jacob Carson. A man she had the distinct displeasure of working against for numerous cases. A man who the first five years she interacted with him, attempted hitting on her time after time even though he knew she was married.

“What is it? I have somewhere I need to be in less than half an hour and I refuse to be late. So spit it out.”

“Just be careful, okay. Lockwood, he’s capable of so much and I know most of his men are behind bars too, but I just don’t trust him.”

Lena’s eyebrow rose again as she looked at the man standing next to her, “What are you trying to say Mr. Carson?”

He sighed before looking back at her, “You pissed him off, okay? And you know as well as I do that you’ve won this case. And he hates to lose, so all I am saying is to be careful. We may not get along, but I honestly don’t want to see you hurt because of some idiot I defended.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time, now would it?” she responded before turning and walking away.

The defense attorney’s mouth hung open as he watched the younger woman walk away. He fumbled his next words, shouting slightly so that he could hear her through the crowd of people in the hallway outside the courtroom.

“I’m sorry okay”

Lena momentarily stopped and turned slightly as she narrowed her eyes at the older man, “It’s a little late for apologies, isn’t it?” before turning and walking more briskly in an attempt to get out into the open air.

Lena finally made it to her black Range Rover parked on the top level of the parking garage. She unlocked it and threw her bag into the passenger seat as she climbed into the drivers seat. She gripped the steering wheel hard as she took a deep breath trying to stop the memories of the past. After several deep breaths she let out one last, long, breath before opening her eyes and looking at her wrist watch.

“Dammit” she sighed as she banged her right hand on the steering wheel.

She started the car as she called her wife. As she was pulling out of the parking garage she listened to the phone ring three times before a cheerful voice answered.

“Hey babe”

Lena could hear the smile in her wife’s voice and it automatically caused a smile to form on her own face.

“Hi darling”

“Are you okay?”

The brunette could hear the concern in her blonde wife’s voice and shook her head at how well they knew one another, but she guessed knowing the love of your life for twenty years has that effect on people.

“Not really, but I will be once I see your beautiful face.” Lena said with a smirk even though her wife couldn’t see her.

“Smooth line Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” the blonde replied from the other end of the call.

There was a moment of silence before the blonde continued, “Are you running late? The game starts in less than five minutes.”

The brunette sighed, “Yes, I’m sorry, court ran over. I’m on my way now I should be there in about fifteen to twenty minutes.”

“Okay, babe, just be safe. Don’t rush. You’ll still get to see plenty of the game.”

“I know but I promised-”

“Lena you promised you would be at the game, you didn’t promise you would be at the entire game. He’ll understand. It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay, Kara.” the brunette replied with a stern tone.

“Hey, deep breath babe, it’s going to be okay. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Sorry”

“It’s okay. I love you Lena.” the blonde stated through the phone.

The brunette smiled as she responded, “I love you too Kara. See you soon.”

Lena ended the call as she turned all her focus back to driving, trying to cut through traffic to save time. She eventually pulled up at a school parking lot, finding an empty space and parking quickly. She looked at the time and noticed it took seventeen minutes. She had nearly missed the first part of the game. She sighed as she grabbed her purse before exiting the SUV and locking it behind her. She threw her purse strap over her forearm as she jogged slightly in her black heels, and black skirt, through the parking lot.

She made it up the school sidewalk to the gym, swinging open a door and stepping inside at the same time another parent came rushing in behind her. The brunette scanned the stands and immediately found her blond wife waving frantically at her, a huge smile plastered on her face. Lena began making her way towards the bleachers her family was sitting at. She turned and scanned the court, spotting a short, dirty blonde haired boy wearing a red jersey with the number eleven on the back. She smiled as she watched him catch a pass thrown to him before he began dribbling down to the other end of the court. He passed the basketball smoothly to his team mate and watched as the other boy scored two points. As the shorter boy turned around to run back to the other side of the court, he spotted Lena still standing at the bottom of the bleachers. Piercing green eyes met the same green eyes and the brunette woman smiled widely as the young boy’s green eyes lit up and a large smile encompassed his face. He waved frantically at the brunette woman and Lena returned the wave. Her eyes grew wide as she watched a boy from the other team running full speed towards her son. The young boy turned just as the other, bigger, boy ran right into him, causing both of them to go tumbling to the ground. Lena winced slightly but shook her head as her son jumped back up and gave her a thumbs up before turning and rejoining the game. The brunette woman rolled her eyes and held back a giggle as she turned to finish her trek up the bleachers to the rest of her family.

When she made it halfway up the bleachers she began making her way down an aisle and was nearly tackled by a tiny blonde flying into her arms.

“MAMA” the little blonde shouted as he wrapped his legs around the brunette’s waist and his little arms around her neck.

“Mmph” she grunted as she wrapped an arm around him to keep him steady, “Hi baby” she added as she peppered the side of his face with kisses.

“ME TOO MAMA ME TOO” another tiny blonde shouted as she jumped from the seat of the bleacher to Lena’s other free arm.

“Oh my goodness. You guys I’m not as strong as Mommy.” the brunette laughed as she held tightly to both children, turning to pepper the blonde girl with kisses as well.

Kara smiled at her wife as she scooted closer, leaning forward to give the brunette a chaste kiss.

“Hi” the blonde said with a goofy grin.

“Hello love” Lena returned with a smile.

“Alright twinkies give mama room to breathe.” Kara said as she pried the two children off of the brunette woman.

“But we missed her” the tiny blonde girl stated matter of factly as Kara set her back down on the bleacher seat.

“Well I missed her too and I want to give her a proper kiss.” the blonde woman told the little girl.

“Ewww they’re gonna kiss again” the little blonde boy said with a giggle as he covered his eyes.

Kara and Lena both rolled their eyes, but the blonde woman reached out and grabbed the brunette by the wrist, tugging her and causing her to fall flush into the taller blonde.

“Hey again” Kara said before leaning in and kissing her wife in a less chaste kiss. The blonde could feel her wife sigh slightly and she smiled into the kiss. As they pulled away Lena smiled lovingly.

“Hey yourself” she told the blonde, a smile still plastered on her face.

Lena then schooled herself as she turned back to the game, “So how is he doing?”

“He’s actually been doing pretty well. We need to work some more on his shooting and free throws, but he’s doing better than I thought he would.”

“He’s too short for this sport. He should have waited until his growth spurt, but since he most likely inherited mama’s genes his chances of getting any taller than her is slim to none. This was probably a poor choice of sport.”

Both women turned their attention to the dark haired, eight year old girl who was watching the game and not looking at anyone else.

“Hello Kaylee” the brunette woman said as she snuck by Kara and sat down next to her daughter. She wrapped an arm around the small girls shoulders and leaned down to press a loud kiss to her temple.

“MAMA” the little brunette shouted in an offended tone. She turned to give her mother her most serious glare but Lena had a huge smile on her face with one eyebrow raised and the little girl lost it. She began laughing before leaning against her brunette mother and wrapping her arms around her, squeezing tightly.

“I love you Kay” she told the girl, placing another, more gentle kiss to the girls head.

“Love you too mama” she responded as she released her mother from the hug.

“Glad to hear it, now don’t ruin your brother’s fun. You don’t have to be tall to play basketball.”

“Yeah, but it helps.” the eight year old replied.

Lena rolled her eyes as she turned her attention back to the game, just as the half time whistle blew. She felt Kara sit down next to her, the blonde’s hand reaching for her own. Lena gave her hand over willingly, their fingers lacing together.

“So how has everyone been this afternoon?” the brunette asked, knowing her wife had left work early to pick the kids up from school.

“Well, Kaylee of course gave me a detailed account of her day. Kieran couldn’t talk about anything but this game and that he had aced his vocabulary test.”

“And the twin terrors?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow as she leaned slightly forward to look at them on the other side of the blonde.

“Ah yes, twin one and twin two. Well the preschool teacher said that they were telling everyone that they had a pet dinosaur that was kept at the museum, but he was known for escaping and would eat all the bad teachers as a treat.”

Lena’s eyes about bulged out of her head, “Please tell me your joking.”

Kara shook her head, “I wish I was.”

“Well I am sure glad it was you who picked them up today.”

Kara narrowed her eyes at her wife, “Oh I’m not finished. Lucas told the teacher that you were a scientist before you became a lawyer and that you had figured out how to make a baby because he had seen you trying to help me put a baby in my tummy.”

The brunettes pale skin grew bright red as she stared at her wife, “Oh my god, please tell me that this one is a joke.”

“Nope” Kara answered, popping the ‘p’ as she replied.

“Oh my god” Lena repeated as she covered her face with her free hand.

The blonde giggled as she squeezed her wife’s hand slightly, “Babe it gets better”

“Oh my god”

“Yes you said that several times the other night when we didn’t know our four year old was standing there.”

“KARA” Lena practically shouted as she slapped her wife’s bicep.

The blonde is laughing as she continues, “I find this entertaining because usually I am the one who is easily embarrassed and you make fun of me.”

“Yes well, I also didn’t know our four year old was watching me put a baby in you.” the brunette whispered.

Kara laughed again, “Babe you didn’t actually put a baby in me, that’s just what he thought you were doing because you were wearing the har-”

Lena slapped her hand across her wife’s mouth before she could finish that sentence, “Shhhhh” Kara giggled behind Lena’s hand before the brunette rolled her eyes and removed her hand.

“This is what happens when we tell three and a half year old’s where babies come from and how we put them in my tummy. I told you they didn’t need to know details.” the blonde said as she looked at the brunette with raised eyebrows.

“Okay well I just didn’t want to lie to them about anything. I always want to be honest with them.” Lena replied as her eyes turned down to look at the bleachers.

“Hey” Kara said as she lifted her free hand to tilt the brunette’s chin up and towards her, “I love you and I love that you want to be so honest with our kids, okay. But us tweaking the full truth slightly to suit their age? That’s not going to make you a bad mother and it’s definitely not going to turn you into your mother, okay?”

When Lena didn’t respond, Kara ran her thumb along her wife’s jawline and tilted her own head down enough to catch the gaze of the beautiful green eyes she loved so much, “Okay babe?”

Lena nodded slightly, but the blonde could see the glimmering of tears that the brunette was trying to hold back. Kara sighed softly before leaning forward and kissing the brunette on the temple, then her cheek, her jaw, and lastly her neck, before letting go of her wife’s hand and wrapping her arm around her shoulders, pulling her against her. Lena allowed her head to drop slightly into the crook of Kara’s neck and let out a sigh of her own. They stayed like that momentarily before Lena turned enough to place her own kiss on the blonde’s neck. Then tilting her head so that her mouth was near her wife’s ear, she whispered, “I love you so fucking much.”

“Lena” Kara reprimanded, “Watch your language, there are children present.”

The brunette smirked, “There won’t be later.” she said before nibbling on the blonde’s earlobe a moment and then releasing it and sitting back up.

Kara let out a small moan before turning narrow eyes to her wife who looked the picture of innocent. The blonde shook her head and smiled as she reached for Lena’s hand again and squeezed it lightly.

Both mother’s shouted for their son as the teams reconvened onto the court for the second half.

“Did Lucy partake in her brother’s story telling?” Lena asked just as the whistle blew to begin the half.

“Of course she did.” the blonde answered nonchalantly.

“Oh god” the brunette replied with a groan, chancing a look at the blonde headed twins sitting on the other side of Kara chanting their big brothers name and clapping wildly. She couldn’t help but smile though at how much she loved her family.

As the game started up again Lena turned to look at her wife. She stared at the blonde’s profile before leaning forward slightly to look at their twins, the two blondes encompassed so much of Kara, from looks to personality. She smiled at the twins as she saw the nearly identical shaped profile to their blonde mother.

Kara could feel her wife’s piercing eyes and turned to look at the brunette. She was met with a large smile and a glint in her green eyes.

“What?” the blonde questioned.

“Nothing. Just observing how much the twin terrors look like you.” stated Lena as she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on the blonde’s cheek, “And it is one of the many things that I absolutely love about them.”

The blonde could feel the blush creeping from her neck, up her face, all the way to the tip of her ears.

“Well I-, you-, I don’t-, why is-, I-”

Lena released a laugh at her wife’s loss of words and how easy it was to make her blush, which brings her back to the earlier conversation about the twins and what they told their teacher. The brunette smirked as she turned to check out the game, before turning her attention back to her wife.

“You know, it is astonishing to me that you are blushing and lose all coherent forms of communication when I give you a simple compliment, yet you were somehow able to hold it together today when our children basically gave their teacher a somewhat detailed account of our sex lives.”

Kara nearly choked on air and her eyes about bulged out of her skull as she turned her head back and forth in near whiplash as she scanned the area to see if anyone had hear what her wife had said. She could feel the heat on her cheeks as her blush clearly grew a darker shade of red.

“Lena, you-, you can’t just-, I mean-, that’s not-, ugh-, I-I-,”

The brunette simply raised her eyebrow and tilted her head slightly, clearly proving her point.

“That is so not fair, babe.” the blonde countered with a huff.

“Oh so are you telling me that you didn’t look like a blushing fish out of water?”

Kara’s mouth fell open at her wife’s statement and she was unable to respond.

“Mmm,” Lena nodded before leaning forward slightly to look around the blonde, “Twinkies?” she called out, attempting to capture the attention of their two youngest children.

Two blonde heads turned quickly towards her, their piercing blue eyes looking questioningly in her direction.

“When mommy came to pick you up from school today did she have a talk with the teacher about the story the two of you told him?”

Two sets of eyebrows crinkled together in concentration and Lena felt her heart melting at yet another mannerism they had inherited from their blonde mother.

“Mmm, she talk’d to the teacher ‘bout lots of stuff.” Lucas replied.

Lena smiled at her son before narrowing the account down, “Did mommy talk to the teacher about the story you told of how I put a baby in her tummy?”

Two sets of eyebrows immediately shot up and huge smiles spread across both children’s faces as they nodded simultaneously.

The brunette smiled as well as she looked slightly at Kara before turning back to the twins, “And when mommy was talking to him about it did she turn red at all? Or maybe have her mouth hanging open? Or you know how sometimes when she is embarrassed she mushes a bunch of words together or has trouble saying anything at all?”

Again two blonde heads nodded quickly.

“She did all of that mama, it was so funny!” Lucy told her as she giggled and then pointed at her blonde mother, “She looked lots like she does right now!”

Three sets of eyes turned their attention to Kara, who was extremely red, but had narrowed her eyes in a glare that could bring most criminals to their knees. The twins eyes grew wide and they immediately stopped laughing, but Lena was immune to Kara’s hard stare, especially with the dark blush painted across her entire face.

“Oh babe, I knew you couldn’t have made it out of that situation without at least one of the aforementioned things happening.” the brunette told her with a knowing smile.

“I hate you.” the blonde stated, her eyes still narrowed.

“Oh, darling, no you don’t, you just hate that I know you so well.” countered the brunette.

“She’s right mommy, I mean you did turn really, really red and you didn’t talk for like five whole minutes.” Lucas stated as he blew out a whiff of air, shaking his head at his blonde mother.

Lena tried to stifle the giggle that threatened to spill out.

Kara turned quickly to stare at the twins, “Traitors”, she whispered to them but loud enough for Lena to hear.

With that Lena couldn’t contain her giggle and she barked out in laughter, catching a couple of neighboring parents by surprise. She covered her hand with her mouth but continued to laugh as Kara shook her head at both her and their youngest two children.

The blonde crossed her arms as she turned her full attention back to the game on the court. Lena smiled as she leaned forward and placed another kiss on her wife’s cheek. She whispered an ‘I love you’ in her ear before placing another kiss on the blonde’s neck and then turning her attention back to their son on the court.

The Luthor-Danvers family cheered loudly when Keiran scored a three pointer towards the end of the game. They cheered even louder when their son’s team won the game by four points.

As the family waited at the bottom of the bleachers Kara and Lena began chatting with some of the other parents. Most of the school was well aware of the status of the Luthor-Danvers family. Kara was one of the best detectives in the city and Lena was easily the best prosecuting attorney in the city, possibly even the best in the state.

They were still chatting when Lena felt a smaller body collide with hers from behind and she nearly toppled over had it not been for Kara stabilizing her.

“Easy K, your mama is a tiny little woman.” the blonde told her oldest son teasingly.

“Nah, she’s a badass!” he stated as he squeezed the brunette tighter.

“Language,” both mothers said simultaneously.

The ten year old blushed slightly before muffling an apology into his brunette mother’s back. She reached around to pull him off of her back and pulling him towards her front. He gladly accepted the move as he buried his sweaty face in her chest and hugged her tightly.

“I’m so glad you made it mama.” he told her with a sweet smile.

“Me too love, I’m sorry I missed the first part of the game.” she apologized as she cupped his cheeks in her hands.

“That’s okay, I still love you.” he responded with a wink.

Two sets of bright green eyes sparkled with mirth before Lena bent down and covered his face in kisses. The ten year old tried to pull away but his strength was no match for his mother’s and he couldn’t escape her onslaught. Instead he was resigned to a giggling mess before she finally released him.

As he pulled away and smiled up at her he said, “You know one day I am going to be bigger than you and then you won’t be able to do that.”

“We’ll see about that Keiran Jeremiah Luthor-Danvers.” She replied with a raised eyebrow and smile.

Kara rolled her eyes at the two of them before she snuck in and lifted her son to spin him in a fast circle.

“Mooom” he shouted before she placed him back on the ground.

“Good job today, K.” she told him as she ruffled his hair. She pulled her hand back with a grimace, shaking some of the sweat off. “That’s gross. You need a shower.”

Keiran rolled his eyes at his blonde mother’s antics.

“Seriously, Lee, gross, how were you just cuddling all over him?” Kara asked as she turned to look at her wife.

The brunette shrugged, “He’s only going to allow me to do it for so long. Before we know it he will be grown up, so I am taking advantage of it while I can.”

“Yeah, but Lee, babe, he’s so sweaty. Ugh.”

This time Lena rolled her eyes, “You act like I’ve never hugged, or cuddled, you when you’ve been sweaty.”

“Yeah, but-, but that’s, that-”

“Mama 1, mom 0” Keiran stated with a smile.

“You know mama was probably referring to sex.” Kaylee stated as she looked at her brother.

“Kaylee Alexandra Luthor-Danvers” Lena scolded.

The eight year old brunette merely shrugged her shoulders at the scolding.

Kara’s face was once again turning red, Keiran shoved Kaylee asking her why she had to be so gross, the twins were giggling, and Lena was shaking her head while her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose.

“I actually did not mean it in that way.” Lena stated to not only her children, but to her wife, “But since it was brought up, I will not deny that.”

“LENA” Kara practically shouted.

“MAMA” three out of four children shouted at the same time as Kara.

Lena merely shrugged her shoulders before turning towards the entrance to the gym, “Come along family it’s time to go home, shower, and get ready for bed.”

Kaylee raised her eyebrow at the remaining family while tilting her head slightly in a knowing way. She then turned and skipped ahead to her brunette mother as the two of them walked side by side out of the gym, the other four family members trailing behind.

“She’s SO your daughter.” Kara stated loud enough for Lena to hear.

The older brunette turned slightly to look at her wife, “Yes she is” before smiling widely and turning back around, brunette mother and daughter matching each other step for step.

Kara sighed as she smiled widely as well but couldn’t help herself when she muttered, “God help us when she gets to be a teenager.”

“I heard that!” Lena stated without turning around.

Keiran and the twins giggled as Kara nearly tripped over her own feet before continuing their trek across the parking lot towards the cars.

They stopped at Kara’s white Range Rover, Lena helping the twins to climb up into their car seats and buckle them in.

“Can I ride with you mama?” Kaylee asked as she looked up at Lena.

“Of course you can, love.” she answered with a smile.

“Me too?” Keiran requested as he popped around the back of the SUV, startling the two brunettes.

Lena nodded to him as well before looking up as Kara rounded the back of the SUV too.

“Okay so K’s are with you and the L’s are with me. See ya at home babe.” the blonde said as she leaned forward to kiss her wife on the mouth.

“Oh gross, here we go. It’s literally 15 minutes until we get home.” the ten year old sighed as he rolled his eyes and turned his attention away from his parents kissing.

“Actually it’s 14 minutes and 23 seconds barring not traffic.” Kaylee stated as she looked at her brother.

“Seriously?” he asked annoyingly as he looked at her.

Kaylee simply nodded with a smile.

“You’re such a nerd.” he told her as he shoved her playfully.

“Maybe I am but I know you love me because I’m just like mama, and she’s a huge nerd.” the eight year old pointed out.

Keiran rolled his eyes with a smile, “That’s true but she’s also not annoying like you are.”

“Well I’m pretty sure it’s in the job description of the younger sibling to be annoying.”

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s the oldest siblings job.”

“I don’t-”

“Enough you two,” Lena stated as she turned them both towards her black Range Rover parked three rows away, “Let’s go”

“We will see you soon, love you little twinkies!” Lena told her twins as she leaned into the backseat to place a kiss on Lucy’s forehead, before going around to the other side of the car and doing the same to Lucas.

“Bye love, drive safe. I love you.” The brunette said as she pulled Kara in for another quick kiss before pulling away and walking after her two older children who were already making their way the Lena’s SUV.

“Love you too babe” Kara replied dreamily as she watched her wife and her kids walk to their car.

“Let’s go mommy!” Lucy shouted from the backseat.

“Okay Luce, hold on, let me make sure mama and the rest of the gang get to their car okay.” she told her daughter as she watched and waited for Lena and the other two kids to get to her wife’s car. She smiled once she saw them all enter the black SUV. Then she climbed into her own SUV and started the car to begin their short trek home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not entirely finished. I usually try to get as much written as possible before I even post a story, but I was excited about this one and posted as soon as the first chapter was complete. Therefore, this will probably be a story only updated monthly, unless I get extra time to write. So no promises on routine updates.
> 
> As for this chapter I finished it last weekend, but wasn't entirely happy with it. Still not sure I'm happy with how it came out, but at this point it is what it is. If I write the next few chapters and need to change anything in this one, then I will go back and edit it.
> 
> There are some new characters added for the sake of this story, but there will also be original characters that will join the story as it progresses. Don't forget this story may take place in their adult life but it is connected to their past as well, so eventually there will be some flashback scenes. I haven't decided if they will be within the chapter of present day events, or if I will post flashback scenes in separate chapters. Your guess is as good as mine at this point.
> 
> In other news, this is my first Supergirl story. I have the same handler name on fanfiction.net but mainly for Criminal Minds stories, which I really need to update as well. Oops.
> 
> All mistakes are mine and there are probably a lot.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter and that it doesn't suck too much.

Chapter 2 

The next day Lena was called back to court for the final verdict in her case from the day before. It was nearing the weekend and she smiled to herself knowing she would have a weekend free from work. She gathered her files into her leather bag, before filing away the other few cases she was looking over. Picking up her leather bag and her purse she then made her way out of her office and over to court.

She walked confidently into the courtroom fifteen minutes early and unpacked her files and notes onto the table in front of her. With only a few minutes to spare the opposing attorney came rushing in looking slightly worse for wear. He threw his briefcase carelessly onto the table in front of him before quickly trying to straighten and tighten his tie. He then buttoned his suit jacket just as the officers brought his client through the door and to his table. Not a minute later the judge entered the room through her chambers and took her place.

Once they reconvened the judge looked to the jury for the verdict.

“On the charge of money laundering, how do you find the defendant?”

“Guilty”

“On the charges of drug trafficking and conspiracy?”

“Guilty”

Before anything else could be said, or done, Ben Lockwood sprang up from his chair, knocking it backwards with the force of standing up.

“THIS IS BULLSHIT” he shouted at the judge before turning to glare at the jury, “YOU WILL ALL BE SORRY”

Jacob Carson, the defense attorney was trying to calm his client down, placing a hand on his arm in an attempt to get him to sit back down. Lockwood jerked his arm away from his lawyer before turning on him, swinging hard and landing a fist right onto Carson’s left jaw. The defense attorney lost his balance, falling hard onto the table in front of them and scattering papers everywhere.

The officers were on Lockwood as soon as he struck his lawyer but it wasn’t enough to stop the next turn of events. As the officers wrangled Lockwood, slamming the front of his body onto the table next to them, he turned towards the prosecuting table, sneering at the brunette woman who was trying her best to stay composed, although on the inside her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.

“YOU BITCH YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS” Lockwood shouted as the officers cuffed him before jerking him to his feet.

As the officers attempted to lead him past Lena he made an attempt at jumping at her, causing her to roll her chair backwards in reflex. He then flung himself backwards into the officers, making them work for every bit of their effort to get him past the prosecuting table.

“YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. NO IDEA THE PEOPLE THAT I HAVE IN MY CORNER. THERE’S A REASON I DIDN’T GIVE UP ANY NAMES. JUST WAIT. YOUR TIME IS COMING. YOUR FAMILY’S TIME IS COMING.”

As frightened as Lena was she felt an overwhelming sense of protection the moment her family was mentioned. She sprang to her feet, slamming her hands onto the table in front of her as she narrowed her eyes in anger at the defendant.

“Are you threatening my family Mr. Lockwood? It’s easy enough to add another charge to the list you have already been convicted of and I will not hesitate to do so. Nobody and I mean nobody threatens my family.”

He sneered again as he held eye contact with her, “We’ll see about that, won’t we Lena.” he told her before allowing his eyes to drag slowly down her body.

She tried her best to hide her disgust, not backing down from her stance, as his eyes continued to roam across her.

The judge was now banging her gavel, “ORDER IN THE COURT. ORDER.”

“Remove the defendant immediately officers.” she nearly shouted.

As the officers pushed Lockwood away from the prosecuting table, he turned one last time to face the entire court.

“YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS.” he shouted before being shoved through the door and out of the courtroom.

Lena could feel the anger sifting through her body and her rapid breathing wasn’t helping. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening them. She then turned to her right and saw Carson rubbing his jaw tenderly and testing it by opening/closing his mouth. He made eye contact with her and Lena could see the regret in his eyes. She was about to walk over to him when the judge slammed her gavel down once again. Everyone returned to their seats until she adjourned the court. Once she did so Lena hopped up and made her way over to Carson.

“Mr Carson, how is your jaw?” she asked as she looked him over.

“Better than my pride.” he replied, attempting a joke.

Lena didn’t smile but continued to look at him with concern.

“I’ll be fine. It’s not the first time a client has punched me in the face.”

The brunette woman raised one eyebrow before replying, “That’s not something to be proud of Mr. Carson.”

“Right” he nodded nervously as he turned back to his table to gather up his papers. The documents that had been scattered across the floor during the chaos were still there so Lena knelt down to help collect them all. She stood back up to hand the pile to the opposing attorney and noticed the sweat that was already dripping from his forehead.

“Mr. Carson you don’t look so good, are you sure you’re going to be okay?” her tone laced with concern.

He laughed nervously as he took the papers from her with a nod of thanks, “I should be asking you that Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, you were the one he threatened.”

“Actually he threatened everyone in this courtroom.” she pointed out.

“Yes, well, you were the only one who stood up to him. I sometimes forget how stubborn and reckless you can be.”

Lena smiled slightly, “Funny I tell my wife that nearly every day.”

Carson tensed at the mention of the detective but nodded his head in agreement, “Well, I am sure your marriage is quite interesting then with both of you being stubborn and reckless.”

“Mmm, well in case you haven’t noticed in the years we have known each other, I don’t take kindly to my family being threatened. I don’t care who they think they are.” she stated firmly.

“Yes, I have picked up on that over time.” he replied as he finished shoving everything into his briefcase, “If you’ll excuse me, I should get going.”

“Of course” she replied as she stepped out of his way, “You may want to put some ice on that when you get back to your office,” she told him as she pointed to his jaw.

He nodded as he continued towards the courtroom doors. However, before he reached the doors he turned back around.

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers,” he waited until she turned back around to look at him, “I really think you should be careful the next few days. You really pissed him off and...I...I just want to make sure you know that.”

“I believe we have had this conversation Mr. Carson.”

“I know, but please...just...be careful, okay?” he pleaded.

Lena could see the worry written across his face and his body. Her heart beat a little faster but she kept her features schooled as she nodded at him, “I will.”

He returned the nod before rushing out of the courtroom doors, leaving the brunette woman standing with only a few other people still in the room. She finished putting all of her documents into her leather bag before throwing the strap over her shoulder and grabbing her purse to make her way out of the courtroom and back to her office.

Since returning to her office Lena had been working on a file for another case, a half eaten salad sitting next to her files. She was so engrossed in what she was reading she startled when her office door swung open without so much as a knock. Her hand went to her chest as she looked up only to spot her wife, concern blatant across her face. The brunette released a sigh as she felt her heart rate return to normal.

“Kara, there is such a thing as knocking.” she stated as she raised her eyebrow.

“Well there is also this device that was developed called a cell phone. It’s helpful when you need to communicate to your wife about important events and situations.”

Lena sighed again knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

“Kara-”

“Lena, no. Why didn’t you call me after court?”

“You were working.”

“Lena that’s a ridiculous excuse. You could have text me. Instead I had to find out from people at work what went down in that courtroom. Do you know how that made me feel?”

The brunette immediately narrowed her eyes in a glare as she stood up from her desk, “Oh I am sorry, did it make you look weak in front of her big cop friends?”

“Ugh, you know that’s not how I meant that!”

“Well then maybe you should have phrased your question differently.”

There was a moment of silence before Lena took a deep breath and then looked back up at her wife. She knew the blonde was just concerned about her and wanted to make sure she was okay.

“Look, Kara, it’s not the first time I’ve been threatened in court. You know that.” the brunette said softly.

This time the blonde let out a deep sigh, “Yeah, well that doesn’t make it okay.”

Lena made her way around the desk to stand in front of her wife. She reached out with her right hand and gently took Kara’s left hand in hers, tangling their fingers together and squeezing slightly. Green eyes met blue and Lena smiled gently.

“I wasn’t purposefully withholding the situation from you, darling. I just needed time to get my own thoughts together before I broached the subject with you because you tend to get slightly...overprotective.”

The blonde went to open her mouth but Lena took her free hand and covered her wife’s mouth before she could speak.

“I love how much you love me but you don’t always have to play the hero, the knight in shining armor.”

Kara mumbled against Lena’s hand causing the brunette to raise an eyebrow and the blonde to roll her eyes in return.

“And so that you are fully aware, I planned to discuss that situation with you at home tonight after the kids were in bed.”

The brunette then removed her hand from covering Kara’s mouth and the blonde immediately began speaking.

“First of all I am NOT overprotective. I am just acting the way any good spouse would.”

“Kara you punched someone in high school and broke his nose because he called me a slut. We weren’t even dating at that time.”

The blonde blubbered over words momentarily before huffing, “Well he was a jerk face and nobody should ever talk to you like that, whether I’m around or not. You deserve so much more than that.”

The brunette smiled softly and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her wife’s lips. The blonde smiled into the kiss before taking her free arm and wrapping it around the other woman’s waist and pulling her flush against her. She then released the brunette’s other hand in order to wrap that arm around her waist as well, squeezing slightly. Lena wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck returning the hug.

“I’m sorry I can get overprotective sometimes, babe. I just...I love you so much and I can’t...I couldn’t...I don’t ever want anything to happen to you. Not if I can help it. After everything you’ve been through over the years, I just...I always want to be the one standing up for you...fighting for you.”

Lena exhaled slowly as she turned her face into her wife’s neck, nuzzling her gently with her nose, before placing a soft kiss just under jaw.

“I love you Kara, you know that. You know how important you are to me, how much you have changed my life. I would never intentionally keep something from you that I thought you should know. Sometimes I just need to process things before confronting it. You know this.”

She felt the blonde nod.

“I know, and I also know that I usually jump head first before actually thinking.”

The blonde could feel her wife smile against her neck.

“I just...I heard what happened in court and it’s like my heart took control of everything. I felt nothing but fear. Different scenarios were running through my head of everything that could have gone wrong when Lockwood attacked his lawyer. Gosh Lena, all I could imagine were all the bad things that could have happened to you if the court officers hadn’t gotten to him in time.”

Lena felt her wife sigh again as the blonde tightened her arms once again around the brunette.

“I’m okay, love. I’m right here in your arms and I'm fine.” 

Kara nodded before slowly pulling back and placing a kiss on the brunette’s forehead. She then smiled at her wife, blue eyes searching the green ones staring back at her.

“I’m sorry for overreacting, but I’m not going to apologize for wanting to protect you, or for loving you the way that I do.”

Lena let out a bark of laughter as she smiled widely at her wife and took a step back, “I honestly would not expect anything less.”

Kara returned the bright smile before it faded, “And for the record I am more of a Knight in Blue.” she told her wife seriously as she puffed out her chest.

Lena rolled her green eyes before turning away from her wife and heading back around her desk.

“Do you feel better now that you have seen me?” Lena questioned, “Because I need to get through the rest of this file before I leave tonight so that I have a work free weekend to spend with my family.”

The blonde furrowed her brows and bit her bottom lip before stepping up to the desk.

“Are you sure you’re okay Lee?”

The brunette smiled softly at her wife, “I am now...Yes, I was frightened when things took a turn today but I’m okay now.”

Kara nodded in understanding but continued to stare at the brunette.

“Kara?”

The blonde shook her head, “Sorry, I was just...are we going to talk more about it tonight like you had originally planned...or...now? I mean I’m already here.” she pointed out as she held her hands out in gesture.

Lena sighed as she looked down at the file on her desk and then back up at her wife who was smiling expectantly at her.

“You’re not going to stop thinking about it the rest of the day are you?”

The blonde pressed her lips together as she quickly shook her head no.

The brunette sighed as she sat down at her desk. Kara knew the sound of that sigh so she immediately took a seat in front of the desk, sitting on the edge of the chair.

“I admitted earlier that I was...frightened when Lockwood assaulted his lawyer and was fighting the officers and of course when he threatened me.”

Kara watched as her wife broke eye contact with her and looked down at the files on her desk. Green eyes then drifted back up to blue ones.

“However...my adrenaline appeared to take over when he threatened my family. I mean it’s one thing to threaten me, that happens quite frequently, but to threaten my family that’s-”

Kara jumped out of her seat, “WHAT”

“Kara” Lena said calmly as she held her arms out as she stood up from her desk.

“He threatened our family too?” Kara began pacing the office, “What a no good scum...I just...wait until I-”

“Kara” the brunette called as she stood leaning against the side of her desk with her arms crossed.

The blonde huffed as she turned her attention back to her brunette wife.

“I think our family being threatened was inevitable considering you were the detective that arrested him and I was the prosecuting attorney.”

“Yeah but still Lena” the blonde practically whined, before turning a hard look toward her brunette wife, “And stop speaking so nonchalantly about being threatened. I hate it when you do that.”

“I know” Lena responded quietly.

There was a moment of silence before Kara snapped her head back up to look at Lena and noticed her chewing on her bottom lip.

“Wait. What did you do? You said your adrenaline took over.” the blonde asked her wife in a concerned tone.

“I-”

“And don’t say nothing, because I know how protective you are of the people you love. So I know you retaliated somehow, and I am going to guess it came in the form of a sharp tongue.”

The brunette blushed slightly before green eyes met blue and Lena merely replied, “I simply told him that I could add more charges to his already lengthy list of crimes for threatening my family.”

The blonde sighed and watched as her wife shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, but she couldn’t help but smile. Her wife was a badass and she was the luckiest woman alive to be married to her and have a family with her.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Lena questioned, a frown forming on her face.

Kara laughed lightly, “I was just thinking about what a badass you are and how lucky I am.”

The brunette released a crooked smile, her blush spreading further.

“Anyways, we should probably take some extra precautions until Lockwood is actually in prison and doesn’t have access to any phones, etc. So should I pick you up tonight when you’re finished?”

“Kara I drove here and I am going to drive myself home.”

“Right, so I’ll meet you here when you’re ready to leave and I can follow you home?”

Lena sighed and rolled her eyes in playful exasperation, “Fine.”

The blonde smiled widely, “Perfect. Just text me or call me when you finish up here and I’ll be here in a jiffy.”

The brunette laughed lightly at Kara’s choice of vocabulary as she shook her head, “I love you Kara Danvers.”

“Well that’s pretty lucky, coz I kinda love you too.” the blonde replied with a wink before stepping up and placing a kiss to Lena’s cheek, “See ya in a couple hours babe.”

“Wait, Kara” the brunette called out as the blonde had just opened her office door, “Maybe you should check on Mr. Carson. He seemed...exceedingly nervous and kept telling me to take precautions, but I can’t help but feel...I know he and I don’t agree on much of anything, but I would still feel better if you could make sure he’s okay?”

The blonde released a soft smile and nod, “Of course babe. I’ll swing by his office when I head back to the station.”

“Thank you”

“Always, Lee. See ya soon.” 

“Bye” the brunette smiled as she watched her wife turn to walk out of her office.

A few hours later Lena finally finished reviewing the file on her next case and began to pack and file everything away. She fired off a quick text to Kara telling her she had finished for the day and would meet her in the parking garage. Before she had even placed the phone back on her desk it began to ring, her blonde wife’s facing popping up on the screen. The brunette smiled as she picked it back up to answer.

“Hello love”

“Lena I will meet you in your office.”

“Kara” 

“The best I can do is meet you at the elevator Lena. I don’t want you to walk through the garage by yourself. At least not today. Please Lee, just humor me.”

The blonde heard a soft sigh on the other end of the line before a defeated, “fine”, echoed through the phone.

There was a moment of silence before Lena spoke again, “How far away are you?”

“I’m just down the street at the corner store. I’ll be there in a few.”

“Okay I’ll meet you downstairs. I’m parked on the 4th floor garage.”

“Okie dokie”

Another beat of silence before the brunette asked the question that had been burning at the back of her mind since her wife left her office earlier.

“Did you speak to Mr. Carson?”

When no response came from the other end Lena continued, “Kara?”

“I dropped by his office but his secretary said he hadn’t returned after court this morning.”

“Oh”

“Soooo I got his address and drove over to his house. He wasn’t there either, but his wife was. She said she hadn’t heard from him and as far as she knew he was in court all day.”

“Kara-”

“Lena, I’m sure it’s nothing to be concerned about. Maybe he just went to have a few drinks and lost track of time.”

“You don’t really believe that. You’re just trying not to jump to the wrong conclusions.”

“Is it working?” the blonde asked

“No, love. It’s the reason you won’t allow me to walk myself through the parking garage, and why you insist on meeting me at the elevator. You do feel something is amiss.”

The blonde sighed on the other end of the line and Lena smiled softly to herself.

“It’s okay Kara. I’ll meet you downstairs in a few minutes.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“I love you too darling.”

After hanging up Lena finished packing up her bag, grabbed her purse, and walked towards the door. She opened the door and flipped off the lights in her office before closing the door behind her. She walked down the hallway saying goodbye to a few of her coworkers still in the office. When she passed the secretary at the end of the hall she smiled at the young blonde.

“Have a good weekend Jess.”

“You too Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, tell Kara thank you for the chocolates.”

The brunette stopped in her tracks as she turned back to the young blonde.

“Kara sent you chocolates?”

“Ummm, yes? I mean she sent over an apology card with the chocolates about an hour after she left today, apologizing for barging in here and not listening to me when I tried to slow her down.”

Lena sighed in relief. She cursed herself for immediately think the chocolates had been laced with poison sent to send a message to her. Which is ridiculous since Jess is not her personal secretary, she works for the entire floor. Well she and Eve, but Lena deals mainly with Jess and she likes Jess. She curses herself again for the Luthor genes, her family background, and always suspecting the worst out of situations. She also blames this case for making her increasingly anxious, especially after today. She had been doing so well the past few years with not leaping to worst case scenarios.

The brunette smiled again at the young blonde, “That sounds like Kara. I’m sorry if she startled you earlier today.”

“Oh please, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, I am well versed regarding your family by now. I think it’s sweet how protective she is of you.”

“Yes, well still, she should learn not to cause such a scene. I’m glad she at least sent an apology.” Lena stated with a nod to the box of chocolates on the young blonde’s desk.

Jess giggled before smiling widely up at the brunette, “Well have a good weekend, and try to relax Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.”

This time it was Lena’s turn to laugh as she arched an eyebrow at the blonde secretary, “With four kids and Kara as my wife? Doubtful.”

Jess returned the laugh with a nod as she waved at Lena who had already turned to press the button on the elevator.

True to her word Kara was standing outside the elevator when the doors opened on the fourth floor of the parking garage.

“Hi babe” the blonde smiled widely as she met Lena stepping off the elevator and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Hello love” the brunette replied, returning the wide smile.

“I missed you”

Lena rolled her eyes, “You just saw me a few hours ago.”

“I know!” Kara said in exasperation, “Longest few hours of my life!”

Lena laughed with another roll of her eyes as they began to walk across the garage towards the brunette’s black Range Rover. She could see Kara’s white one parked horizontally behind hers.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” The brunette told her wife teasingly as she looped her arm through the blondes.

“You love it.”

“Not always darling.”

“It’s unbecoming for a lady of your class to lie.” the blonde stated in a dramatically proper voice.

Lena pinched her wife in the side, causing the blonde to yelp and jump away.

“Rude” Kara replied with a pout as she rubbed the area just above her hip.

“Awww poor thing. You need me to kiss it better?” Lena asked with a smirk.

Kara narrowed her eyes as they darkened slightly, “Don’t offer something you can’t follow through with.”

“Who says I can’t follow through?” the shorter woman questioned with a raised eyebrow as they finally approached the two Range Rovers.

Blue eyes had completely darkened, as had green ones as Lena stepped closer bumping her front into the blondes until Kara’s back was pressed against the back of her white Range Rover. Then Lena leaned up slightly to capture the blonde’s lips. Kara’s arms wrapped around Lena’s waist as she tugged her impossibly closer, before sliding one hand up to push the brunette’s bag and purse off of her shoulder. Lena’s fingers were scratching lightly on the back of the blonde’s neck as she ran her tongue across Kara’s bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth and biting down lightly causing a moan to escape the blonde’s mouth. Kara’s hands on her waist tightened as she opened her mouth and allowed the brunettes tongue to enter. As the kiss grew more heated Kara’s hands began to wander down from her wife’s waist and her palms pressed into a soft rounded backside, before she squeezed and pulled the brunette even closer, this time Lena releasing the moan. 

A moment later they both startled when a car alarm two rows over began blaring, the sound echoing across the walls of the garage. Blonde and brunette were breathing heavily as they startled apart, Kara immediately drawing her weapon and pushing Lena behind her as she scanned the garage. Both women were trying to regain their composure, Lena still licking her lips as she was pressed between Kara and the SUV.

“Kara, it’s okay.” Lena said calmly as she reached out to place a gentle hand on her wife’s shoulder, “It’s just a car alarm. It happens quite often here.”

The blonde released a sigh as she scanned the garage one last time, spinning towards the elevator when she saw a man darting out of it. He startled slightly as he held up a key fob and began clicking it, finally shutting off the blaring sound of the alarm.

“Sorry” he waved to the two women, “I accidentally set it off when it was in my pocket.”

“That’s okay, Jon.” Lena told him as she stepped out from behind her wife and reached up to gently push Kara’s right hand down so the gun wasn’t aiming at the man. 

The blonde was still breathing heavily, but she relented, “Sorry,” she called out to the man who was getting into his car. He waved back at her.

Kara holstered her weapon before turning to look at her wife who was staring at her with concern.

“I shouldn’t have let my guard down.”

“Kara” the brunette said softly as she stepped closer and reached up to cup her cheek, “It’s okay. We are all okay right now. Just take a deep breath. You’re fighting something that hasn’t even happened yet. For all we know those threats were just that, threats. Nothing more.”

“I won’t let something happen to you. Not again.” the blonde stated firmly, her blue eyes hard as she stared into green.

“Kara, love, that wasn’t your fault. We’ve been through this. I thought we were past this.”

The blonde shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

“I’m never going to forget it Lee, especially not under these circumstances. It was my fault. I won’t make that mistake again.” she declared

“NO. Kara Luthor-Danvers you listen to me. That was not your fault. I’ve told you that millions of times. I don’t blame you and I wish you would stop blaming yourself. You always get onto me when I speak degradingly of myself. Well it works both ways. So STOP IT. Do you hear me? You will not play martyr. Am I clear?”

Lena’s voice was firm, leaving no room for refusal or questions.

Kara pressed her lips together as she looked up at the ceiling of the garage, willing her tears away before she lowered her chin and looked back at her wife.

They stared at each other for a few moments before the blonde began to smile at the brunette, trying to chase away past demons threatening to take center stage.

“Well where do you think we would be right now if that car alarm hadn’t interrupted us?” Kara asked with a wink, though Lena could see through the curtain of sadness.

Lena took a step closer to her wife, “If I have to tell you every day for the rest of your life that what happened six years ago wasn’t your fault, I will.”

“I’ll never forget.”

“Neither will I love, but we have to keep moving forward.”

The blonde smiled sadly before Lena stepped around her and bent down to pick up her purse and satchel that been dropped during their heated make out session.

As the brunette turned back around to look at her wife she smiled crookedly, “I can’t believe we were just making out against the car like a couple of teenagers.”

The blonde smiled widely, “I can...I still remember us making out like that when we actually were teenagers. You told me one day we would be old and wouldn’t want to make out like that anymore. And-”

“You told me you would always want to make out with me like that, no matter how old we got.” the brunette finished.

Kara’s smile grew exponentially, filled with nothing but love for the shorter brunette woman standing in front of her.

“And I was right” the blonde stated smugly.

Lena rolled her eyes but couldn’t contain the smile on her face as she turned to walk the few feet to her own SUV. She clicked open the locks as she opened the back door to toss her purse and bag in the back seat. As she shut the door and turned back around she found her back pressed into the side of her car as Kara pressed against her front.

“I would take you right here, right now, if we didn’t have kids to go pick up.” the blonde whispered in her ear before nibbling on her ear lobe.

Lena could feel her heart rate pick up and she bit back a moan, digging her teeth into her bottom lip.

“Teasing will get you nowhere.” the brunette husked out.

Kara’s lips attached to the brunette’s neck, sucking roughly before releasing the skin and soothing it softly with her tongue.

“You started it” the blonde replied as she lifted her head, finding darkened green eyes staring back at her, her wife’s top teeth digging into her bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet.

Kara smiled smugly before reaching up with her hand and running her thumb gently across the brunette’s bottom lip. Lena slowly released her lip from where her teeth had trapped it. The blonde then leaned forward and captured the brunettes lips in a gentle kiss, her tongue running soothing motions across the indention's in her bottom lip. Once she was satisfied with her work she pulled away, slowly looking into green eyes full of love. The blonde smiled before stepping back slightly.

“We should ummm...probably” the blonde fumbled for words as she jerked her thumb towards the rest of the garage, “You know...kids to pick up...and...yeah”

The brunette smiled lovingly at how her wife could switch so quickly from being overly confident into an embarrassed blubbering mess.

Lena nodded her head, “Right we wouldn’t want to be late picking up our kids from your mother because we stopped to have sex. Whatever would we tell her?”

“Lena” the blonde whined, causing the brunette to let out a bark of laughter.

“It’s okay darling, I love when you get embarrassed about sex.”

“I’m not embarrassed...it’s just...I mean...ugh”

Lena continued to laugh as the blonde began to turn away, her face bright red. However, before she could get very far Lena had taken a step forward and grabbed Kara by her belt pulling her back to her. The blonde was not expecting the move and nearly lost her footing stumbling back into her wife as their fronts collided.

“I plan on continuing our little tryst at home, darling.” her voice dropping into a low, sultry tone.

Kara swallowed hard as she felt all of the blood rush south. She was incredibly turned on and she groaned knowing she was going to have to wait for several more hours before getting to finish what they had started.

Lena let her hands run up her wife’s torso, over her abs, and continuing up until she cupped two breasts squeezing gently as she leaned forward and planted a kiss to her wife’s lips, swallowing the moan she knew would follow the caress. Then she pushed herself gently away from the blonde, releasing her hands from the breasts they had currently been fondling. She stepped away and turned to open her drivers door, before turning back to look at her wife who was still standing speechless. The brunette smiled and winked at her before climbing into her SUV.

“See you in a little bit babe.” Lena told her before shutting the driver door.

Kara exhaled deeply her hair fluttering from the release of air, “She’s going to be the death of me.” she said to herself as she turned to walk the few feet to her own SUV.

Once she was inside she took a few more deep breaths, “Okay Danvers get it together. You’re on your way to your moms house. Focus.”

She then started the car and began her path out of the garage, checking her rear view mirror to make sure Lena was behind her. They then drove the twenty minutes across town to pick up their kids.

As both women rushed through the front door of Eliza Danvers home, Kara began apologizing immediately for them both running late.

“So sorry mom, we had some unexpected events postpone our timing.” the younger blonde stated hugging her mother as Lena shut the front door behind them.

“Unexpected events, huh?” the older blonde replied with a smirk.

“Uh, yes?” Kara responded unconvincingly.

Lena was biting back a smile at the interaction of her wife and mother in law. The brunette could see on the older blonde’s face that she was holding back her teasing, but not for long.

“You know I was young and in love once myself. And on numerous occasions your father and I were late for events...or late picking up you and your sister because we were, how should I phrase this?” the older blonde paused for a moment before continuing, “well we couldn’t keep our hands off of each other.”

Kara’s jaw dropped before her entire face turned red, “Ewww, mom, gross, no, no, no. Just no!” she sputtered as she covered her ears with her hands.

Meanwhile, Lena let out a bark of laughter, not attempting to hide her reaction in the least. Kara turned to her with a look of betrayal which made the brunette laugh even harder.

“Oh honey, it’s nothing to be ashamed of, you and Lena are married, so I’m well aware that the two of you have sex.” Eliza responded trying her best to hide her teasing smile.

“MOM STOP”

“You really should stop embarrassing your daughter, Eliza. Although it’s hard to believe she is such a prude.” the brunette replied with her own smile and smirk sent towards her wife.

“You two are terrible.” the younger blonde huffed in annoyance, her face still beet red.

“Oh honey, if you didn’t want me to tease you then you shouldn’t have looked so guilty when you walked through the door and you shouldn’t have immediately tried to blabber out excuses as to why you were late. I realize both of you have demanding jobs.”

Kara sighed as she slowly turned to look at her mother, who had a sparkle in her eye.

“Also you should have brushed up your appearance. Your shirt is rumpled and untucked, as is Lena’s, and you have lipstick smeared across your lips.” the older blonde pointed out with a raised eyebrow and large knowing smile.

“LENA” the younger blonde whined.

Green eyes widened at the outburst, “Oh so this is my fault?” she asked teasingly.

“Well it’s your lipstick. You could have told me!” she stated with a pout as she rubbed profusely at her mouth with the back of her hand.

“You’re right darling, I could have. But where would the fun in that be?” the brunette questioned with an arched eyebrow, before turning and winking at Eliza.

“I hate it when you two gang up on me.” the younger blonde continued to pout.

“Don’t lie sweetie, you know your happy that Lena and I get along so well.” the older blonde stated as she walked up to her daughter and patted her cheek, “Besides at least I know how much you two still love each other when your late to pick up your kids because you decided to stop for a quickie.”

“MOM”

Eliza and Lena both began laughing. Neither of them could help themselves when it came to embarrassing Kara with anything sexual. They both found it adorable how the usually confident and stoic police detective could be rendered speechless and turn the color of a ripe tomato at the mention of anything near this topic.

“Sorry to disappoint you Eliza, we actually did not have sex before coming over here.” 

“LENA” the younger blonde shouted in a frustrated tone glaring at her wife, and then her mother, before huffing and turning to stomp through the rest of the house in search of their children.

The younger blonde growled as she heard her mother and wife laughing as she stomped away.

“We really shouldn’t tease her this much.” Eliza stated with a soft smile as she watched her younger daughter stomp off, reminiscent of her teenage years.

“I know. But she looks so adorable.” Lena replied as she stood next to her mother in law watching her wife stomp down the hall in a pout.

“She does, doesn’t she.” the older blonde smiled.

“How were the kids?” the brunette asked as she turned to look at Eliza.

“They were good, as usual.”

The brunette nodded as the two women walked down the hallway towards the living room together. When they came around the corner their hearts warmed as they found Kara wrestling on the floor with the twins as Keiran and Kaylee stood over them hitting them with throw pillows from the couch. They stood there watching the scene for a couple of minutes before Lena broke through the noise. 

She clapped her hands loudly, “Alright chickadees, you ready to go home?” she asked with a large smile.

“Mama!” Lucy shouted as she jumped off of Kara and ran to her brunette mother, leaping into her arms.

Lena caught the flying blonde, cradling her in her arms as little arms wrapped around her neck in a tight embrace and little legs locked behind her back.

“Hi lucy goosey” she said before kissing her daughters cheek loudly.

“Love you mama” the little blonde whispered into her ear.

“I love you too Luce”

Kara smiled as she stood up from the living room floor with a little blonde boy stuck to her back like a koala.

“Lucas did you gain weight today? Maybe eat an elephant? Coz you feel like you weigh as much as an elephant.”

The little blonde giggled loudly, “No mommy!”

“It’s impossible for a human to carry an elephant, mom. They weight up to 13,000 pounds.” Kaylee stated.

Kara was just about to reply when the eight year old released a large smile, “BUT I wouldn’t be surprised if one day Lucas did weigh that much. Or even you mom, since you both eat as much as you do.”

There was a moment of silence before everyone in the room began laughing except Kara and Lucas, who was still hanging onto his mother’s back.

Keiran reached out for a high five from his sister, who slapped it with a smile.

“I am offended” Kara commented, “I mean is it ‘make fun of and embarrass Kara day and I missed the memo?’”

“No mom, your just easy to embarrass.” Keiran stated with a bright smile.

“Well that’s just...rude.” the blonde stated as she took a step towards her eight year old and ten year old, “And for the record I don’t eat that much.”

“Me neither” Lucas piped up, furrowing his brows in a serious look.

Lucy spun around in her brunette mother’s arms and pointed a finger at her twin, “Yes you do! And you always try and steal my food too!”

“Hey your my twin you s’posed to be on my side!” the little blonde boy shouted back in a pout so similar to Kara’s that Lena’s heart melted at the sight.

“I’m just sayin’ the truth.” Lucy pointed out with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

Eliza’s laugh resounded around the room as her resolve finally cracked. Kara and Lena both had huge smiles on their faces, as did the kids.

“I love all of you so much.” the older blonde stated as she looked at all of the faces in the living room.

“We know. We love you too, Eliza.” Lena replied as she shifted Lucy slightly in her arms to lean over and place a kiss to the older woman’s cheek.

Kara smiled from her spot across the room. She loved how much her mother and wife loved and cared for each other, even when they did gang up on her.

“Alright Luthor-Danvers kids let’s pack up and head home so we can actually eat dinner at a reasonable time tonight.” Kara said as she began ushering everyone out of the room, with Lucas still attached to her back.

Lena let Lucy slide back to the floor so that she could find her bags. As Kara got closer Lena leaned forward and placed a kiss on her little blonde boy’s cheek.

“Hi Lucky Luke” she smiled at her youngest son.

“Hi mama” he smiled widely, his blue eyes lighting up.

As everyone finally gathered their bags and headed for the front door Lena was able to sneak in a hug and a kiss from her two older ones as well, with Keiran holding onto her for a beat longer and then slipping his hand into hers after they had all hugged Eliza goodbye and were walking across the lawn to the cars. Lena squeezed his hand and looked at him with a smile, which he returned.

The brunette opened the doors to her SUV so that the older two could put their bags inside, while she walked over to her wife’s SUV to help buckle in the twins. Just as she was getting Lucy situated in her booster seat, Kara’s phone went off with a ring tone indicating it was a work call. Lena looked up and green eyes met blue across the back seat. The blonde pulled out her phone and answered as she stepped away from the car. Lena took the opportunity to look over at her own vehicle and saw both older kids already in the backseat.

“Is mommy gonna have to go back to work?” Lucy asked as she looked up at Lena with sad eyes.

“I don’t know baby” she answered as she ran her fingers through blonde bangs.

A few seconds later Kara stuck her head back through the car door to look at Lena across the backseat.

“I have to go back into work for a bit...there was...an emergency.” she told her wife, her face looking paler than it had before she answered the phone.

“Is everything alright?” Lena asked, concerned.

Kara shook her head but couldn’t get any words to come out.

“Okay” the brunette said as she lifted Lucy back out of her car seat and onto the ground, “Looks like you guys are riding home with me.”

Lucy sulked as she walked across the driveway to the black SUV. Meanwhile, Kara was lifting Lucas out of his own car seat and placing him on the ground as well.

“Alright Sir Luke, I’ll see you later.”

“Okay” he said sadly as he turned to walk towards his other mother’s car.

Kara sighed as she watched the twins walk away. Soon Lena was standing in front of her, concern evident across her sharp features.

“Kara?”

“I have to go Lena. I promise I’ll tell you everything when I get home tonight.”

“Will you be home tonight?” the brunette questioned, knowing sometimes when her wife got calls like this she would not be home until sometimes the next day.

The blonde nodded, “I promise. I have to go check this out, but you have my word I’ll be home before you go to bed. I may miss putting the kids to bed, but I will be home tonight because I have to talk to you.”

Lena nodded, “Okay. Be safe, darling.”

“Always” Kara replied before kissing her wife on the cheek and then guiding her towards her own vehicle.

Both women got the kids situated in the black Range Rover, Keiran moving to the front seat and Lucy moving to sit between the two booster seats. Kara kissed all of the kids goodbye before kissing Lena one more time.

“I love you Lena.”

“I love you too.”

“I’ll see you tonight.” the blonde told her before turning and walking back to her own vehicle, but hesitating after only three steps and turning back around to look at her wife who was about to shut her driver door.

“Lee” the blonde called out, her tone laced with worry as the brunette turned to her with a worried look of her own due to the tone of her wife’s voice, “Lock the doors and set the alarm when you get home.”

Lena could feel the increase of her heart rate the moment the sentence left Kara’s mouth, and the worry in her wife’s tone along with the expression on her face did nothing to ease her thoughts.

The brunette nodded as she forced herself to reply, “Okay love.”

The blonde nodded and Lena could see the sigh her wife released along with a subtle relax in her posture before she turned and continued the trek to her white Range Rover.

Lena watched as Kara drove off and then she sighed before starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

“Can we have pizza tonight?” Keiran asked as he turned to look at his mom, a tender smile on his face.

Lena turned to look at him since they were at a stop light and couldn’t help the smile that spread over her own face, “You know what, I think your mom would love to come home to pizza.”

“Cool” he replied as he reached forward to turn the radio on.

The brunette reached across the console and brushed her fingers through the slight curls in her son’s dirty blonde hair before turning her focus back to the road as the light turned green.

Lena helped all the kids unload before hauling in three pizza boxes along with her own bags. Sliding the boxes onto the large island in their kitchen she turned towards the staircase, shouting at her kids.

“Wash up chickadees and then come grab some pizza!”

A chorus of ‘okays’ echoed down the staircase and the brunette smiled to herself before carrying her purse and bag into her office near the kitchen and dropping them onto her desk. Then she made her way back into the kitchen to pull out glasses and plates. As she turned from pulling juice and milk out of the refrigerator she was met with a set of piercing green eyes looking at her from behind the fridge door. She flinched slightly before letting out a breath. The ten year old smiled at her as he reached to take the milk from her hands.

“Keiran don’t sneak up on people like that.” she scolded him slightly as she reached out and ruffled his hair with a smile.

“Sorry I thought you heard me.” he replied as he set the milk on the counter before unscrewing the top.

“Well I definitely didn’t.” she told him as she stood next to him and slid two small plastic cups over to him.

He looked up at her with a smile as he flicked his head to the side to flip a few stray curls out of his eyes. He then began to pour milk into the plastic cups as Lena poured juice into two larger glasses. Once they both finished they each screwed the tops back onto the respective containers and Lena passed two plastic lids to her son, who took them and snapped them onto the plastic cups as she carried the juice and milk back to the refrigerator. When she turned back around she smiled as she watched her son carry the plastic cups over to the table placing them in front of two seats with boosters in them. She picked up the other two glasses and carried them over, placing them on the opposite side of the table. Keiran was already placing napkins on the table when the twins and Kaylee came running down the stairs heading straight for the table. Lena caught Lucas right before he nearly toppled over the entire chair and booster seat, almost taking Lucy’s chair with him.

“Easy there Lukey” she told him with a smile as she placed him in the booster seat before kissing the top of his head.

Lena walked back over to the island opening different pizza boxes and placing certain pieces on certain plates before carrying them over and placing them in front of the twins, while Keiran got his and Lucy’s preferred slices and took their plates over to the table. Lena finally retrieved her own glass of water, along with her pizza slice of choice before joining her kids at the table. She looked around at her children and smiled proudly as she watched them begin to stuff their faces and interact with one another, before she herself joined the conversation, asking them all about their day, including their favorite part of their day.

Meanwhile, Kara had pulled up to the house she had stopped at earlier that day when she was attempting to check in on Jacob Carson. She took a deep breath as she looked at the house and took in the surroundings. Multiple police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks sat on the street, yellow police tape marking off the street and the house. She gathered herself before opening her car door and stepping out, trying make her face appear as impassive as possible as she walked the few feet before stepping up the curb and walking across the grass leading up to the front door of the large home. She nodded at the officer guarding the front door who nodded emotionless back. As soon as she stepped over the threshold she had to bite back the bile that rose in her throat at the smell of blood and death. She rounded the corner into the living room and came upon her partner who was leaning over a woman’s body, inspecting it carefully.

“Nathan” she spoke quietly as she continued to stare at the scene in front of her.

The man leaning over the body turned slowly as he took in the sight of his partner, looking flush and on the verge of vomiting.

“Danvers you okay?” he asked as he stood up to his full six foot height, his brows furrowed in concern as he stepped closer to his partner.

Kara nodded as she finally tore her eyes away from the bloody mess before her and turned her eyes towards her partners, his normally bright blue eyes, dulled by the gruesome sight he also had been enduring for the past half hour.

“Yeah, ummm, what happened? Do we know?” she asked, attempting to stand taller, her shoulders rising back to their full height.

Her partner narrowed his eyes at her in concern, taking in her body language for a moment before her blue eyes met his and he began to fill her in on what he knew so far.

“Neighbor across the street said her boy came over around 4:30PM to see if Eddie Carson, twelve years old, could play some basketball. Apparently Matt, the boy from across the street, knocked and rang the doorbell multiple times but nobody answered. Kid told the officer that he knew they were home because the minivan was in the driveway. Matt apparently went through the back gate to see if anyone was in the backyard but found it empty. So kid goes back to the front and knocks one more time. This time Matt told the officers he heard something that sounded like a shout for help and heard something break. Kid then runs back across the street to tell his mother. Mom calls 911, the officers arrive 8 minutes later. They get no reply to the doorbell, or knock, so they are able to peek through that front window.” Nathan points to the window to his left and Kara’s right, “Officers said he could see the outline of a body that didn’t move. They broke through the front door and found Jennifer Carson” Nathan turns so that his body is no longer blocking that of the deceased woman and gestures towards her lifeless body slumped in the chair.

Both detectives turned their attention towards the dead woman as Nathan continues to relay to Kara what he has learned since arriving on scene.

“The M.E. reported that it appears that Jennifer Carson suffered multiple stab wounds across her torso and limbs. As you can see she had her mouth duct taped to prevent any screams for help.” he pointed out as Kara noticed the tape still in place.

“She also had her left ring finger sliced off, which I am assuming is supposed to send another message.” Nathan said as he turned to look at his female partner.

Kara swallowed as she nodded along for him to continue.

“M.E. estimates TOD at 4:42 PM, just a few minutes before officers arrived on scene. He also couldn’t specify her COD due to all of the wounds, including her throat being sliced, though the M.E. isn’t sure that’s actually what caused her death. He said the wound was superficial and wasn’t deep enough to cut the artery. Basically, the killer wanted her to suffer as much as possible.”

Nathan and Kara turned to look at each other and the tall man took in her features before nodding towards the hallway, “Are you up for this?”

The blonde nodded as she bit her bottom lip before turning and following her partner down the hallway towards the staircase. She matched his long stride as they took the stairs side by side. When they reached the top Kara took in the paramedics still lingering, blood on their clothes as they fought back the tears she could see wanted to fall from their faces. As she started to take a step towards the nearest bedroom her partner reached his arm out to stop her. Blue eyes met blue as Kara glared at him.

“Nate” she said as she ground her teeth together to keep from lashing out.

“Kara” he sighed as he lowered his arm but continued to stare at her, “Just take a deep breath before we go in there. I won’t lie, I lost my afternoon snack after walking into that room. They’re all in there together, but that’s not where it started.”

The blonde female tilted her head in question and her partner motioned for him to follow her. They turned to the right, walking down the landing towards the bedroom at the end of the hall. As they entered the room Kara realized it was the master bedroom. As she looked around she could see the blood spatter across the walls and furniture, including on the large king size bed. An outline of a body on the bed surrounded by blood and smeared as if they had been pulled down and across.

“We think the scuffle began in here. That whoever the perp is snuck in and surprised her. The blood in here has been dry for awhile, which means the perp, or perps, started earlier today and then finished when the kids arrived home from school.”

Kara nodded as she followed her partner out of the master bedroom and back down the hallway, noticing the blood drops along the floor. Nathan stopped outside an open bedroom door, but Kara could hear the movement inside the room.

“Brace yourself” he told her before nodding and then turning to enter the room.

Kara closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before schooling her features and rounding the corner. Nothing could have prepared her for the scene laid out before her. Blood covered the floor and the closet doors. She took in the one broken closet door with two bloody hand prints on the outside of it. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned towards the far corner where it was obvious three bodies had been piled on top of one another. The M.E. had all three children now laying side by side as he continued to examine them the best he could before having their bodies removed. The blonde held back her tears as she saw the boy she assumed was twelve year old Eddie, laying closest to where they were standing. Next to him was a girl maybe a couple of years younger, and then next to her the smallest of the three, another young girl. Kara’s mind was already making conclusions as to why they were laying in that order. She deduced that Eddie was on top of both of his sisters trying to protect them.

Kara was startled out of her assumptions as her partner began speaking.

“Twelve year old Eddie Carson was found on top of his sisters, presumably trying to shield them from the knife and gun that were used on all of them.”

Kara turned to her partner before turning quickly back to the children laying on the floor, trying to catch a glimpse of knife or gun wounds. She saw that the boy’s throat was slashed and that there was a round circle of blood on the front of his shirt.

“All three children were shot one time and since no neighbors reported hearing a gun shot we are assuming a silencer was used.” Nathan stated, knowing his partner was running different scenarios through her head.

“Eddie was shot in the back. Nine year old Amanda was shot in the chest. And five year old Bethany was shot in the stomach. Eddie was found on top of both of his sisters and from the blood found on Amanda, who was lying beneath them, it appears that the boy’s throat was slashed after he got on top of them to try and protect them.”

Kara fought back the tears that were threatening to fall and she could feel herself clinching her hands into fists.

The M.E. turned around shortly after and looked at the detectives.

“It appears the boy died first, most likely due to the cut to his throat. The two girls appeared to have died around the same time. TOD for the twelve year old male at 4:12 PM and TOD for both girls around 4:28 PM and 4:31 PM.”

“Thanks Bill” Nathan told him with a nod.

Bill slowly stood up, his medical bag in hand as he walked up to both detectives, “I’m going to start their autopsies as soon as they get them back to the morgue. As soon as I have any other information you two will be my first call.”

Both detectives nodded as the M.E. walked passed them and out the bedroom door. 

Kara was still staring at the deceased children until Nathan touched her lightly on the elbow. She flinched slightly before her gaze met his, concern evident across his strong features.

The blonde female took a deep breath before asking, “Where is Jacob Carson?”

Her partner shrugged his shoulders, “He wasn’t here and nobody has been able to get hold of him. At this point I think it’s safe to assume we are looking for a fifth body.”

Kara nodded before turning to walk out of the bedroom, her partner following.

“You know I stopped by here this afternoon, probably right before the perp broke in.” the blonde admitted, her voice cracking.

“Kara”

“Nate, what if he was already in here when I stopped by?”

“Hey stop” he told her holding his arm out catch her elbow. As she stopped and turned to look at her partner she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

“Did you see anything that looked off? Did Mrs. Carson look nervous at all?” Nathan asked as the blonde shook her head, still pinching the bridge of her nose.

“No she seemed annoyed that I was looking for her husband though.” she said before continuing,

“But Nate, he wasn’t here when I stopped by and he wasn’t at his office either. His secretary said he hadn’t come back to the office after the hearing this morning.”

Her tall partner nodded, “So he was most likely taken somewhere between the courthouse and his office.”

“Unless he decided to come home after court instead of returning to the office?” Kara responded.

Nathan nodded as he guided his female partner towards the stairs. As they began to descend the large staircase he continued, “So I’ll put out an APB on his car and plates. Maybe we will get lucky.”

“I’m not holding my breath.” Kara stated as they finally exited the house and both detectives were able to take deep breaths, though they could still only smell death and blood.

“Nate-”

“Kara, go home. Be with your family. Whoever did this murdered an entire family, including children. This could be the start of revenge massacre, but I'm hoping for everyone involved that I'm wrong.”

“What about-”

Nathan cut her off as he held up his hand, “Kara, your wife was threatened today, as was the rest of the court, and yourself even though you weren’t there. Go home. As soon as I get any information I will let you know, I promise. There isn’t much else we can do right now. We already have officers searching the neighborhood and Carson’s office. When we get a lead I’ll call you.”

“You were threatened too you know.” Kara pointed out, “We both arrested Lockwood.”

“Yes but you lead the arrest.” Nathan smiled.

Kara shook her head, “Just be careful, okay.”

“I will, now go home to your beautiful wife and kids and let me handle wrapping up here, okay?”

“Fine, but you better have someone keeping an eye on Michelle for you.” Kara told him as she pointed a finger in his direction as she mentioned his wife.

The tall blonde man smiled, “Jasper is keeping watch outside our apartment and Claire is in her patrol car outside our building.”

“Good” Kara nodded firmly.

“Go” her partner ordered.

Kara threw her hands up as she turned and began making her way back to her car. She stopped halfway and turned back around to look at her partner.

“Be safe” she told him loudly enough for him to hear.

“You too” he replied with a nod.

As Kara climbed into her SUV and slowly began to drive away she let the tears begin to fall. She pulled over twice on the way home to throw up what little she had in her stomach.

Kara parked her SUV in the garage next to her wife’s. She cut off the engine before leaning forward and resting her forehead on the steering wheel, taking several deep breaths to reign in her emotions. She knew she would crack as soon as she saw Lena but for now she needed to hold it together in case any of the kids were still awake. She lifted her head to check the time on her wrist watch and saw that it was nearly 8:30 PM. All of the kids should be in bed, but most likely they were all still awake, with Keiran probably reading or drawing. Kara sat in the car for a few more minutes before finally taking one last deep breath and opening her car door. She made her way through the door into the laundry room, turning to reset the alarm behind her. 

As the blonde made her way around downstairs, she stopped to drop her bags off in her own office which was adjacent to Lena’s. One of the reasons they fell in love with this house was the two private offices that shared an adjacent door. They had their own privacy for their work files but could also be near each other without encroaching on the other’s space. She then continued her trek up the stairs heading for the master bedroom at the end of the hall. She heard a door open behind her and turned to find Kaylee making her way to the bathroom a few doors down from her bedroom.

“Hi mommy” the little brunette said in a tired voice.

“Hi baby girl. I’m going to put some of my stuff away and then I’ll be in to kiss you goodnight, okay?”

“Okay” the eight year old replied with a yawn before stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Kara smiled before turning back around and finishing her path to the master bedroom. She opened the door and stepped inside. She saw the french doors open to the bathroom and heard the shower running. The blonde paused a moment as she made out her wife’s silhouette through the shower door. She smiled lovingly wishing that she could just strip her clothes off and join the brunette. But with everything that had happened and the conversation she knew she needed to have with Lena, it wasn’t a plausible idea. Her wife was incredibly smart and perceptive. She knew something was wrong as soon as the blonde had received the phone call when they were leaving her mothers. Kara sighed as she stripped off her suit jacket and draped it over the chaise lounge in the corner of the room before walking to her nightstand and opening the drawer. Inside the drawer was a lock-box with a combination lock on top. She typed in the code and watched as it sprung open, then she unhooked her handgun from her side, made sure the safety was on, and then placed it inside the box, making sure it was locked before closing the nightstand drawer. After that she walked over to the small closet on her side of the bedroom and opened it. There was a large combination safe as well as a few shelves with Kara’s police equipment and some of her old patrol uniforms. She placed her badge and a few other items on a shelf before turning to the large safe. She typed in the combination and pulled the door open revealing multiple weapons. She scanned over all of them before sighing and closing the door to the safe. She locked it back before shutting the closet door and turning around. She untucked her button up shirt and then made her way back across the bedroom towards the door. 

She walked slowly down the hall towards the other end. Opening Kaylee’s bedroom door first, she quietly peeked in and saw a set of blue eyes staring in her direction. The blonde smiled as she made her way over and sat down on the bed next to her daughter. 

“Hi sweetheart. Are you ready to have some good dreams?”

The young brunette nodded with tired eyes as she looked up at her blonde mother. Kara smiled as she leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

“I love you baby girl. Sweet dreams.”

“Love you too mommy.” the small girl responded before closing her eyes and falling asleep before Kara had even stood up from the bed.

The blonde shook her head knowing the girl inherited that particular trait from herself. While Kara could fall asleep almost anywhere, anytime, Lena had trouble falling asleep and staying asleep.

The blonde snuck out of Kaylee’s room, shutting her door quietly behind her before making her way across the hall to the twins room. She opened the door and found both kids sound asleep in the same bed. Kara rolled her eyes as she stepped into the room and walked up to the twin bed. Lucy was hanging half off of the bed, her mouth open wide, with drool dripping from her mouth. Lucas was sprawled on his back, his arms and legs spread wide taking up the majority of the bed. Kara bent over moving the young boy enough that he wasn’t hogging the entire bed and then she lifted the young girl back up onto the bed so that she was lying on her side. She placed kisses on both of their cheeks and whispered ‘I love you’s’ before tiptoeing back out of the room.

She turned to continue her trek to the end of the hallway where her oldest child’s room was. She opened the door quietly but found Keiran still awake, sitting up in bed with his nightstand light on, reading a book. He looked up and smiled at his blonde mother.

“You’re home.”

“Sure am.” she replied as she walked up to his bed, “And you’re still awake.”

Keiran smiled sweetly as he batted his eyelashes at his mother, “I’m not tired yet and I’m reading learning material.”

Kara’s eyes widened as the young boy batted his eyelashes because he resembled Lena so much in that moment it surprised her and melted her heart simultaneously.

She stole a glance at the large book the ten year old was reading and smiled widely.

“Astronomy huh?” 

“It’s interesting. There’s so much space and time out there. Yet so much we don’t know about.” he told her excitedly.

“You’re so much like your mother.” she told him fondly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Mama said you like astronomy also.”

“She’s right, but I was always fascinated by the constellations. That was my specialty. I used to point all of them out to your mother and tell her about the different legends for each of them. It helped me win her over.” Kara told him with a wink as she sat next to him.

Keiran giggled as he looked up at his blonde mother, “Something tells me it didn’t take much for you to win mama over.”

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe, but anyways your mom was always the science nerd. She was fascinated by all science related topics. She loved studying the galaxies, planets, gravity itself.” she laughed.

Keiran smiled as he listened to his blonde mother speak about his other mom.

“I like science and math best right now. But I also love reading, so maybe as I get older English class will move to the top of my list. Mama says that by the time I get to high school that English will be primarily reading different novels and dissecting the true meanings behind them.” the young boy stated.

“Wow,” Kara responded with a wide smile, “That entire comment sounded exactly like Lena Keiran Luthor.” she told her son, nudging him slightly.

The dirty blonde haired boy smiled proudly as they sat next to each other in silence for a few moments before the blonde spoke again.

“Ten more minutes K, then lights out, alright?”

“Okay” he answered turning his attention back to the page he had marked with his hand.

“I love you sport.” she told him as she leaned over and placed a loud kiss to the top of his head.

He giggled before replying, “Love you too mom.”

Kara smiled at him one more time before getting up and making her way out of his bedroom. She took a deep breath as she walked slowly back to the other end of the hall towards her own bedroom. She opened the bedroom door walking through and closing it quietly behind her. When she turned back around Lena was coming out of the bathroom, her silk robe tied loosely around her and her hair hanging in wet curls around her shoulders. The blonde sucked in a breath at how beautiful her wife is. She was always speechless when she dressed in her pantsuits, or skirts, for court and work, and even more so when she wore dresses for fundraisers and events the two of them attended often. But here at home was Kara’s absolute favorite Lena. Face devoid of makeup, usually messy hair in a bun, with loose sweat pants and an old t shirt of Kara’s. Or this look, fresh from a shower, face recently scrubbed clean from makeup, skin still lightly red from where she scrubbed a bit harder. Her hair still wet or damp hanging loosely onto her shoulders, curling slightly at the ends. She looked so soft and yet so, very, very beautiful. It knocked the breath out of Kara every single time.

“What?” Lena questioned as she stopped in the doorway at the look on her wife’s face.

The blonde shook her head back and forth trying to make her jaw snap shut, “Nothing” she answered as she walked up to her wife, stopping just short of reaching her. Blue eyes looked deep into bright green before she scanned the pale face in front of her.

“You’re just so beautiful. I never forget how lucky I am, just sometimes it catches me off guard. Like right now.” she told the brunette sincerely as she reached up and gently placed some loose wet strands of hair behind her ear.

“Kara” the shorter woman responded quietly as her cheeks and neck began to turn pink.

The blonde smiled, “Why Mrs. Luthor-Danvers did I cause you to blush.”

“Oh shut up” Lena said playfully as she smacked her wife lightly on the forearm.

“Seriously though Lee, I love you so much. And you are absolutely breathtaking.”

“Kara” the brunette whined, “I’m in a robe with wet hair and no makeup.”

“Exactly” the blonde nodded as she reached out with both hands to gently pull Lena towards her by the ties on her robe, “Breathtakingly beautiful.” she told her wife before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips.

As they pulled apart, their foreheads touching, Lena sighed, “I think I’m the lucky one Kara Danvers.”

The blonde smiled as she tightened the grip on the brunette’s waist, “It’s Kara Luthor-Danvers, ma’am.”

“Right” the shorter woman giggled as she pulled her blonde wife back in for another kiss.

This time when they pulled apart the sound of Kara’s sigh signaled worry and concern. Lena stepped back so that she could look up into her wife’s eyes. What she found startled her slightly; sad blue eyes were staring back and the crease between the blondes eyebrows was prominent. She reached up and gently smoothed out the crease with her thumb before smiling gently at her wife.

“I know we need to talk. Tell me what’s going on love.”

Kara tightened her hold on Lena before letting out a deep breath.

“The phone call I got earlier at my moms? It was Nathan calling about a multiple homicide.”

The brunette nodded as her hands slid down muscular shoulders and forearms until she reached the hands on her hips. She took both hands gently in her own and squeezed slightly in comfort.

“It was...it was Jacob Carson’s wife and...and his kids...all of them dead.”

Lena gasped slightly as her hands tightened against Kara’s.

The blonde swallowed as she stared into her wife’s eyes, “They were all murdered Lee.” she told her sadly, the tears pooling in her eyes.

“How?” Lena asked quietly.

Kara closed her eyes and with that movement tears finally escaping and sliding down her cheeks. When she opened them Lena’s own eyes were brimming with tears.

“The wife was stabbed multiple times, her throat was cut, and they sliced off her left ring finger.”

Lena tasted blood and realized that she had bit into her lower lip harder than she thought. She sucked her bottom lip back into her mouth in an attempt to stem the blood flow.

“The kids were all shot...but the oldest...the boy...his throat was cut too.” the blonde said, more tears flowing down her cheeks.

Tears began streaming from the brunette’s eyes as well as she continued to bite into her lower lip. She released her right hand from Kara’s and reached up to gently wipe away the blonde’s tears with her thumb, ghosting gently across her cheek.

“Jacob?” Lena questioned in a whisper.

Kara shook her head, “No signs of him yet. Nobody has been able to locate him. There’s an APB out for him and his vehicle.”

The brunette nodded as she kept her right hand cupping her wife’s cheek, running her thumb soothingly back and forth across Kara’s cheek.

“I should have made sure he was okay instead of just letting him leave today.” Lena commented quietly as she closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.

“Hey” Kara said squeezing the shorter woman’s hand gently and moving her own free hand up to caress her wife’s cheek, “This isn’t your fault. Nothing either of us did was wrong. We can’t think of the what if’s. I’ve already beaten myself up over the fact that I spoke to Mrs. Carson earlier today and she was fine. But I keep thinking I should have done more.”

Lena’s eyes opened as she took in the regret in her wife’s eyes as evident in the creases along her face. The brunette removed her hand from the blonde’s face and reached to take the hand still gently touching her face. She brought Kara’s hand to her mouth and kissed it gently.

“It’s not your fault darling, but I know neither of us feel any relief in that statement.”

Kara nodded before pulling Lena closer so that she could wrap both arms around the brunette’s waist. She bent slightly so that she could bury her face in the brunette’s neck, inhaling the fresh scent of her wife’s body wash and shampoo. Lena hugged back just as fiercely, her arms locking tightly around her wife’s neck.

“I love you Kara. We’re going to be okay.” the brunette whispered into her wife’s ear.

The blonde nodded but only squeezed Lena tighter before releasing her and pulling back to look into sad, but determined green eyes.

“I want us all to take extra precautions. I know this might not be an across the board revenge spree, but until we know more I want us to be careful. Promise me?”

Lena nodded as she looked into serious and worried eyes, “I promise.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to get the sight of that family out of my head.” the blonde said sadly, “All those kids were nearly the same age as ours.”

The brunette sighed as she stood on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss to the blonde’s lips.

“I’m sorry Kara.” she said sincerely.

The blonde nodded as she slowly released the hold on her wife, “I think I’m going to hop in the shower real quick.”

Lena nodded as she released the hold on her wife. She watched as the blonde walked through the open french doors into the large bathroom, a look of defeat in her slumped shoulders. The brunette sighed before turning and leaving the bedroom, wanting to kiss all of her kids goodnight one more time.

When Lena came back into the bedroom Kara was just coming out of the bathroom with a pair of grey sweat pants and a white t shirt on, wet hair hanging down past her shoulders.

“You want to cuddle, love?” Lena asked as she walked towards the bed and began pulling down the covers.

“Always” Kara answered with a small smile, worry still etched across her face.

The two women climbed into bed, both scooting and meeting in the middle. Kara sat up with her back against the headboard, opening her arms to Lena who leaned against her chest, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s torso.

“Nathan text me when I got out of the shower. He said they sent alerts to all of the people in court today as a precaution until we know more about what’s transpiring.”

Kara felt Lena nod against her chest and squeeze her a bit tighter, “Maybe we are overreacting.”

“Maybe” Kara responded, “But I’d rather be safe than sorry. I won’t make that mistake twice.”

“Okay love” the brunette replied softly, “Is Nathan taking some extra precautions?”

She felt the blonde nod above her, “He has a patrol unit sitting outside their apartment building and someone watching their actual apartment.”

“Good. How is Michelle handling it?”

“I’m not sure. I didn’t get a chance to ask, but Nathan didn’t seem like she was bothered. Although she could be waiting until he gets home.”

“Probably” Lena smiled to herself.

There were a few minutes of silence before the brunette spoke again.

“The twins have a soccer game in the morning.”

“Hmmm and doesn’t Kaylee have a dance recital tomorrow evening?” the blonde asked

“Yes” Lena nodded against her chest.

“Busy day”

“Mmm”

“Why do the twins even have two beds. Every time we go in there to check on them they’re always sharing one of the twin beds.” the blonde said, a genuine smile appearing on her face.

Lena laughed as she agreed, “Well, just wait until we try to put them in different rooms again.”

“Ugh, I know, right?! You would have thought the world was ending when we suggested Lucy move into the room with Kaylee.” the blonde laughed.

“Well Kaylee certainly though her world was ending.”

Kara laughed louder this time, “She can be so dramatic, but I love her so much because of it.”

Lena nodded happily from the blonde’s chest, “Me too.”

Both women were silent again as they snuggled into the comfort of one another. While the blonde was trying her best to get rid of the gruesome images from earlier, Lena was running through various people connected to Lockwood. She knew taking the case would be dangerous, but she was never someone to back down from a risk. She knew he had several connections, not just in National City, but spread across the entire state and most likely across the country. She knew if she could press Lockwood just right that she had a chance of taking down an even bigger ring of felons. If she could make the streets just a little bit safer for people, especially women and children, then she was determined to do so. Little did she know just how much of a domino effect was about to happen by her and Kara not backing down. Their entire world was about to implode.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well this took me way longer to update than I had anticipated. That being said I make no promises on updates. I'm still working, just reduced hours, so I don't always have time to write. But I hope this next chapter is up to everyone's standards. I'm still not sure if I really like it but it is what it is at this point. Also, I think I mentioned I have the same author name on fanfiction but then I double checked and I actually don't. So this story may end up being uploaded again on this site under the same name I uses on ff.net. Just in case the story disappears.

Chapter 3

The Luthor-Danvers clan had a relatively quiet weekend despite their busy Saturday filled with soccer games and dance recitals. Sunday was spent having brunch with Kara’s mother, and sister Alex, along with Alex’s wife and kids. By the time they all stumbled into bed Sunday night they were exhausted. There was still no word on Jacob Carson and so far no evidence could be linked to Ben Lockwood.

Kara spent the next week on edge, expecting another attack on someone from court that was responsible for helping put Lockwood away. Despite general precautions she and her family were taking, along with several other people involved, the week went by slowly without any new surprises.

Thursday morning came early when Kara’s phone began blaring her work ring tone at 4:30am. She rolled over and fumbled for her nightstand, knocking off her book and a glass of water before finally grasping the loud device. Lena bolted awake at the shrill ringing and the sound of different things hitting the floor.

The brunette gasped as she sprung awake, her heart racing as she turned quickly towards the offensive sounds. Her left hand went to her chest while her right hand reached out for the blonde’s arm as she heard her wife speaking quietly into the phone. Kara turned towards the brunette when she felt the familiar touch on her forearm. Their eyes locked as the blonde nodded while responding to the voice on the other end of the line.

“Alright, got it. Yeah, I’ll see you soon Nate. Bye.”

As Kara ended the call she turned completely towards her wife smiling apologetically.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you like that.”

“It’s okay” replied Lena as her hand slid down her wife’s forearm to lace their fingers together.

“New case this early?”

The blonde shook her head, “No, they found a body matching Jacob Carson’s. They want Nathan and I to check it out.”

The brunette swallowed thickly as she squeezed Kara’s hand gently, the blonde squeezing back.

“Want me to make some coffee?” Lena asked as she rubbed her thumb soothingly over her wife’s hand.

“No babe, go back to sleep, I’ll pick up something on the way.”

“I’m not going to be able to go back to sleep knowing where you’re going.” the brunette replied softly, looking up with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry Lee”

“It’s not your fault” the brunette said as she tugged the blonde towards her placing a chaste kiss on her lips, “Go get ready, I’ll clean up the mess.”

“Sorry about that too” the blonde told her embarrassingly.

Lena chuckled lightly, “It’s alright, really. Just go get ready so you can meet Nathan.”

The blonde nodded before placing another kiss on her wife’s lips and then climbing over the brunette to exit the bed from her side.

Lena sighed as she watched the blonde disappear into the bathroom. She then climbed out of bed herself and also entered the bathroom to grab some hand towels before walking around to the other side of the bed to soak up the spilled water. She picked up the book and the glass setting both back on the nightstand as she finished soaking up the water. She walked back into the bathroom and dumped the wet towels into the bathtub to grab later. Then she walked back into the bedroom, picking up the glass from the nightstand and walking out of their room and down the stairs to start a pot of coffee for herself. She wasn’t lying when she had told her wife that she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep, so she might as well get started on her day.

Kara walked into the kitchen just as Lena was pouring a flask with coffee. She smiled at her blonde wife as she topped off the flask before handing it over. The blonde took it from the outstretched hands and then turned to add milk and sugar. The brunette rolled her eyes as she watched the amount of sugar tumble into the flask.

“Are you sure you want any coffee with that sugar, darling?” Lena teased as she sipped on her own dark coffee.

The blonde turned to her wife, “Sorry babe not all of us can be heathens who drink black coffee.”

Green eyes sparkled as she smiled at the blonde, but as blue eyes met green both smiles faded simultaneously.

“You should get going,” Lena told the blonde as she stepped forward to close the space between the two women, “Be careful love” she said as she stood slightly on her tiptoes to place a kiss to the blonde’s lips.

“Always” Kara replied as they ended the kiss, foreheads resting together momentarily before the blonde placed a kiss on the brunette’s forehead and stepped away.

“I love you” the blonde stated as she picked up her keys off the counter and then turned to head out of the kitchen.

“I love you too darling” Lena responded as she watched the love of her life walk down the hallway and out the front door.

The brunette sighed as she went back to sipping her coffee. She walked the path to her home office and sat down at her dark cherry wood desk placing the cup of coffee on the coaster and then turned on her laptop.

As she waited for her laptop to come to life she picked up her coffee and began taking another sip as she scanned the pictures hanging on the walls. Her eyes were drawn to the pictures on her desk. One of her and Kara from their senior year of high school, the blonde sitting in the bed of a pickup truck with her legs stretched out in front of her and her back leaning against the truck. Lena was nestled between the blondes legs her back resting against Kara’s front, with the blondes arms wrapped around the brunette and her chin resting on Lena’s shoulder as they smiled widely for the camera. The brunette smiled fondly at the picture, as well as the memories that came with it before her eyes were brought to the other picture sitting on her desk. She smiled even wider as she took in their family portrait they had taken at the end of last year. They were standing in a field both women next to each other. Next to Kara, Keiran stood as tall as he could, his wavy dirty blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze but his green eyes sparkling with a smile that matched his brunette mothers right down to the same dimple. On Lena’s side stood Kaylee her dark hair half up and half down, her green eyes shining brightly and her smile nearly matching her brother’s, minus the dimple. The twins were standing directly in front of their mothers, Lucas in front of Lena, the brunette’s hands looped loosely around his neck and one hand interlaced with one of the little blonde’s. His smile was contagious, almost like he was caught trying not to laugh, which if memory serves her he had been a giggling mess right before this picture had been snapped. His blue eyes made his face light up with happiness and kindness just like his blonde mother. Lucy stood in front of Kara her smile matching her blonde mother’s, her eyes nearly the same color as the sky in the background. Lucy and Lucas were holding tightly to each other’s hands, like they had their own secrets, and Lena sighed to herself knowing how true that actually was.

Her thoughts returned to the present when her computer dinged alerting her of a new message. She opened her email sighing to herself about what this day was going to bring. When she opened the email it was from an associate at her law firm and she squinted at the tiny print of one sentence. There was an attachment so she clicked to open it and when she did her eyes grew wide, spilling most of her coffee on her lap and desk before jumping up from the splash of hot liquid. She swallowed the lump in her throat and fought back the bile threatening to come up. Her hands shook slightly as she reached over to close out her email and close out the picture of a very tortured, very dead Jacob Carson.

Lena took a deep breath before heading back into the kitchen for some towels to clean up the mess of coffee on her desk. Once she finished that she made her way back upstairs to change out of her pajamas and soak them in water to get the coffee stains out. She dressed in a navy blue pantsuit then took time to do her hair and makeup before heading back downstairs. She began making the kids lunches to take to school, and to keep herself busy, until it was a decent time to call the associate that had sent her the email. She was in the middle of stuffing some vegetables in little baggies when she felt a tug on her pants and nearly jumped out of her skin. She did her best to school her features and not scold herself for being so out of it that she didn’t hear her four year old walking into the kitchen. She looked down into the tired blue eyes of her son who was holding his arms up to her. She smiled sweetly as she scooped him into her arms placing a sweet kiss to his forehead and then his cheek as she hugged him tightly. His little arms wrapped tightly around her neck as he hugged her back and buried his face in the crook of her neck. His legs dangled on each side of her waist as she continued to hold him and rock him gently back and forth.

“Morning lucky Luke, did you sleep okay?” she asked him quietly.

He nodded into her neck and kept his hold tight, not wanting to let go. Lena continued to sway him gently before shifting him slightly to her left hip so that she could finish packing the kids lunches. Once she did that she placed the containers back in the refrigerator and then walked over to one of the rockers they had in the living room. She sat down, shifting Lucas slightly so that he was sitting in her lap sideways resting against her chest. She leaned down and pressed another kiss to his head and he sighed in contentment as he reached down and grabbed one of her hands to bring it to his lap. She smiled as she watched him play with her hand and the rings on her fingers. It was a known fact that Lucas was not a morning person. He may be an early riser but all he wanted was cuddles, not much talking, not breakfast, just cuddles, and Lena swore she would enjoy it for as long as possible because she loved snuggling with her kids.

They sat and snuggled for nearly thirty minutes before Lena realized she needed to get everyone up and going for the day. She ran her fingers through her son’s blonde hair before kissing the top of his head again and shifting him slightly so she could look at him.

“Hey lucky Luke I’ve got to go get the others up. Do you want to come with me or do you want me to get you a bowl of cereal so you can start eating?”

“Can I have oatmeal ‘stead?” he asked as his blue eyes looked up into her green ones.

“Of course you can baby” she told him as she helped him slide off her lap so she could stand up.

He followed her into the kitchen and stood next to her as she pulled out a bag of apple and cinnamon oatmeal before getting it ready and warming it. While it was warming she poured her youngest son a small cup of milk and moved to set it at the table. She lifted him up and over the chair to place him in his booster seat at the table and then went back into the kitchen to retrieve the bowl of oatmeal. She placed it down in front of him before placing another kiss to the top of his head and ruffling his hair.

“I’ll be right back love” she told him as she turned to walk away after only receiving a nod.

After rousing the rest of the kids they all grumbled as they made their way into the kitchen before sitting at the table to begin their breakfast.

“Where’s mommy?” Lucy asked as she slurped from her cereal bowl.

Everyone turned to look at Lena who was sitting at the table with them sipping on another cup of coffee.

  
“Mommy had to go to work early for a new case” she told them with a smile, “Now finish your breakfast so you all can go get dressed and we can get going so nobody is late.”

Lena managed to get all of the kids loaded into the car and to school on time before finally making it to her office. She took a deep breath as she sat for a moment longer in the comfort of her vehicle. She had decided she would wait and confront her associate in person instead of on the phone where one of her children could possibly overhear the conversation. She finally reached over to the front seat, grabbing her briefcase and purse before getting out of the Range Rover and locking the doors. As she walked across the parking garage she tried to shake the eerie feeling of somebody watching her. She scanned the area quickly before picking up her pace to make it to elevator. Once the doors shut she let out the breath she had been holding.

The brunette said her hellos to the secretaries and then dumped her belongings in her office before turning back around and marching up to Jess.

“Mrs Luthor-Danvers how can I help you?”

“Do you know if Brian has made it into the office yet?”

“Let me check. One moment.” she told the brunette as she picked up the phone and dialed the extension to his office.

Jess was still on the line with the man as she looked up and nodded to Lena. The brunette smiled and gave the secretary a wink whispering a ‘thank you’ before turning and making her way down the long hallway to the other end of the floor.

Lena was working on breathing as she got closer and closer to the man’s office. Once outside the door she closed her eyes and took one last long breath in and out before reaching up and knocking on the window in his door.

“Come in” he told her loudly.

The brunette entered the office and found the young man sitting behind his desk papers scattered everywhere.

“Lena, good morning. What can I do for you?”

“Mr. Stuart why did you send me that email? What kind of game are you playing? People’s lives are at risk. Families are at risk.” she stated, jumping right to the topic.

She watched his face morph into that of confusion, “What email?” he asked as he pushed his chair slightly to the right towards his computer, hitting a few keys to bring the screen to life.

“You sent me an email this morning around 5:30AM.”

“Lena I can assure I did no such thing. I wasn’t even awake at that time. I honestly just got to the office a few minutes before you came in.” he told her shifting his eyes from her back to his computer screen.

“If you didn’t send it then who else has access to your email?” she asked, still not convinced that he was completely innocent in the transaction.

“Nobody” he told her turning his attention back to look at her, “I don’t know what this is about but-”

He stopped speaking as he saw his email pop up in his peripheral vision. He turned his attention back to the computer as his eyes narrowed.

“It does show that I sent you an email. That’s odd because like I said I wasn’t even awake at 5:30 this morning.”

Lena watched his fingers move to click what she was guessing was the email. She watched his eyes narrow even more probably trying to read the tiny print in the email. Then his eyes grew wide and his face went pale as he shoved his chair backwards and jumped up slamming the chair into the cabinets behind him and knocking a few of the objects on top, off onto the floor.

“Oh my God” he said covering his mouth before looking back up at the brunette, “I did not...I would never-”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence before he was vomiting into the trashcan next to his desk.

Lena knew it wasn’t an act, this man had no idea that picture had been sent using his email. She sighed partly with relief that it wasn’t a colleague that was involved. But if it wasn’t him then who hacked his email to send her that picture.

“We should call the police” he stated as he stood back up to face the brunette, his face paler than her own.

“I’m sorry for accusing you Mr. Stuart. Don’t worry I am going to go call my wife about the email right now so do _not_ delete it.” she told him as she turned to leave his office without even a goodbye.

Meanwhile, across town Kara and her partner Nathan were looking at the recovered body of Jacob Carson. Well, what was left of him that is. He had ligature marks around both wrists and ankles, his ring finger had been cut off, all of his fingernails were missing, and when the M.E. opened the mouth of the deceased man they saw that his tongue had been cut out. There were second and probably third degree burns across his arms and legs and Kara had to bite back the bile that was rising up her throat. It was obvious the man had been tortured before finally being killed, although for what Kara still wasn’t sure. And in the back of her mind she was wondering if he was aware of his entire family being killed, and if so, if he was present to witness their murders.

“Whoever did this wanted him to suffer.” Nathan stated as he watched the M.E. load him into a body bag.

“You think?” Kara responded sarcastically.

Nathan held up his hands in defense and Kara let out a sigh before apologizing, “Sorry Nate.”

“We’re good. And trust me, I get it, okay. Let’s just figure out who did this, and why, so we can put his ass in prison.”

“I don’t think it’s going to be that easy and I don’t think we are looking for just one criminal. There’s no way one person is responsible for the Carson’s families deaths. The torture and murder of Jacob Carson, maybe. But not the family. There are definitely several people involved in this.”

Nathan sighed as he stepped closer to his partner, “You think this is bigger than just a few people don’t you?”

Kara turned her attention to her partner, looking slightly up at him in order to meet his eyes, “I think my wife pissed off some very angry people who are going to do whatever it takes to bring down the people responsible for throwing Lockwood’s ass in prison. I sometimes hate how smart and cunning, and how absolutely fearless she can be. I mean don’t get me wrong I love all those things about her too, but in this case I am definitely more frightened of where this is all leading, especially if this is just the beginning. Whoever is in charge is incredibly pissed that we put Lockwood in prison and he has only just begun his retaliation. If he is capable of murdering the defense attorney who failed to keep Lockwood out of prison, as well as the attorney’s entire family, then I’m terrified of what he will do to the rest of the people involved in putting Lockwood away. This is only the beginning Nate and he’s sending a clear message.”

Nathan took a deep breath as he nodded in agreement, but before he could say anything the M.E. was shouting at them from her van.

“I’ll contact you two as soon as I know anymore about this death and if I find anything at all that will be of use in finding whoever did this.”

“Thanks Jen, we’ll be in touch then.” replied Kara as she watched the older woman climb into the van and start the engine.

Nathan looked at his blonde partner and then turned to scan the area. They were in an old warehouse district where most of the buildings were abandoned. The only people that may have heard or seen anything would have been the homeless if they were looking for some kind of shelter, or druggies looking to find a hit or score.

“Well shall we do some canvassing to see if we can find anything our perpetrator left behind.” he questioned, turning his attention back to his partner.

“Let’s get to it.” Kara replied as they turned to walk back towards the building. As they were walking the blonde asked, “Did they get the statement from the person who found the body?”

Nathan nodded as they began to walk around the large abandoned building, “A homeless man, age 45, said he was looking for a place to sleep and stumbled upon the body. He had to walk several blocks to find a phone but luckily came across a patrol car about three blocks east and flagged them down.”

“What time was that?”

“Around 3 AM according to patrol. They took the man’s statement and then had him show them where the body was. They called it in after searching the building to make sure no one else was around. It’s clear the body has been here a couple days though.”

“Where is the patrol that called it in?”

“They’re off shift already. First detectives on scene took the statements and then let them leave. They didn’t realize they weren’t going to be in charge of this investigation and I get the feeling they weren’t too happy with being called off either.”

Kara rolled her eyes as they continued to scour the outskirts of the building for any clues to help them with the case.

“Well do we at least have the statements and the names and numbers of the patrol officers so we can do our own questioning?” she asked, stopping to look up at her partner.

Nathan smiled his boyish smile and Kara rolled her eyes before he even spoke, “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

The blonde shook her head at his antics before continuing on with her walk to scan the area.

“Oh come on Kara, you know I’m usually the one wanting to ruffle feathers and you’re usually the polite, let’s not push anyone’s buttons until we know more person. So when you want to be the one to ruffle the feathers it warms my cold, cold, heart.”

“Oh shut up and keep doing your part of the search.” she told him with a slight laugh.

He returned it with a small laugh of his own before adding, “And yes of course we have the patrol officers information. I was thinking we could swing by their apartments before grabbing ourselves some breakfast. You game?”

She turned to look at him, her blue eyes shining with mischief, “Definitely!”

Just as the partners were finishing their search Kara’s phone rang and she recognized the tone to immediately be her wife’s. She fished it out of her jacket pocket quickly and answered by the third ring.

“Lena are you okay?” the blonde questioned, her tone hitching up slightly in worry.

She heard the brunette sigh on the other end before responding.

“Physically yes. However, I-” she was cut off by the blonde before she could finish.

“What do you mean? Lena _what_ is wrong?”

By this time Nathan was standing beside Kara and looking at her with concern waiting to hear what was transpiring.

“Darling, if you would let me finish before interrupting me then you would know.”

“Right sorry, I just freaked out a little. This case Lena, I’m _worried_.” she whispered the last part just loud enough for her wife to hear.

“I know babe, I know.” the brunette sighed again before continuing, “I was calling because I received an email after you left for work this morning. Let’s just say I thought it came from a colleague but when I confronted him about it he denied sending an email that early. I could tell he was being truthful by his reaction when he opened the email. I was calling to tell you that I think it would be best for you and Nathan to see the email.”

There was a momentary lapse of silence before Kara spoke.

“Lena you _confronted_ him?” the blonde’s voice rising slightly in anger.

“Kara, he is a colleague in an office full of lawyers. I wasn’t in any danger. I’m a big girl and can handle myself. You and Alex have trained me well, or have you forgotten?”

“_Lena” _the blonde practically whined, “I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn’t mean I worry any less when you put yourself in dangerous situations.”

“Again, Kara, I was in an office building full of lawyers, with cops in and out of this building at all times.”

“You’re still prone to being reckless.”

“And you’re not darling?” the brunette smirked with a raised eyebrow.

“Alright miss smarty pants put the eyebrow down and the smirk away.” the blonde stated as if her wife was standing right in front of her and not miles across town.

“Then turn off your protector mode.” Lena challenged.

“Babe I don’t want to argue. I just want you to realize that you aren’t indestructible. I love, to a certain degree, that you are fearless. But at the same time I dislike it because you knowingly put yourself in situations that are dangerous. And I know that you’ve always been that way, but I always hoped that one day, after spending so much time...so many years, with me, that you would realize that you _are_ worth it. That your life matters. That you are _so_ _so_ important, to _so_ many people. That you are _not_ disposable.”

“This isn’t a conversation I am going to have over the phone with you while your partner is listening.” the brunette said sternly, effectively ending the conversation, “But just know how ironic all of that is coming from _you_.”

“Lena-”

“Don’t Kara” the brunette stated coldly. There was a long moment of silence before the blonde sighed.

“I’m sorry, Lee, I’m sorry. I just...this case isn’t like all the others. This is directed at _us_. All of us, including you. And Lena...Carson’s body is-I can’t even-It’s-”

“I know.” the brunette told her, closing her eyes to try and shake the image that was sent to her email.

T here was another moment of silence as they both listened to each other breathe, trying to ground each other without saying  anything.

“Should we come to your office?” Kara finally asked.

“I could just forward the email to you. I just wanted to speak to you about it before I did so because I knew your reaction would be...less than ideal.” the brunette smiled on her end and could practically feel the blonde roll her eyes in response.

“Lena I can _feel_ you smiling.”

“And I can _hear_ you roll your eyes.”

Kara smiled in return even though her wife couldn’t see it. Nathan saw it though and he could tell by their interaction that they were flirting over the phone. He rolled his own eyes before elbowing the blonde. She startled as her attention turned to her partner who was looking at her in question.

“Lena we are heading that way now.”

“Kara I can send you-”

“We will be there in 20-30 minutes Lena.” the blonde said firmly.

“Fine. I’ll be in my office.”

“K, love you.”

“I love you too darling.”

Kara hung up the phone before slipping it back into her jacket pocket as she started walking towards their vehicle.

“Are you going to fill me in or are you going to brood in silence and anger the entire drive to Lena’s office?”

The blonde stopped momentarily before continuing her long stride to the car, “Someone sent Lena an email that she thinks we need to see. Obviously it is related to this case, I’m just wondering why she waited until now to call me.”

Nathan was climbing into the passenger seat of the car while Kara pulled her seat belt on after slamming the drivers side door and starting the car.

“You two have the most bizarre relationship I have ever seen.” he stated as he put his own seat belt on.

“Excuse me?” Kara responded as she turned to look at her partner.

Nathan laughed before elaborating, “It’s just that you get so angry at her for being reckless, as you say. When you are constantly getting injured on the job because of how reckless and fearless you are. When in reality you are both stubborn, fearless, independent women that somehow are even better together than when you’re apart. And don’t get me started on the ‘fights’ you two have. I don’t understand it most of the time. They aren’t even real fights, one of you just gets angry at the other one for speaking the truth usually, or overreacting” Nathan pretends to cough as he says “you.”

The blonde narrows her eyes at her partner and he raises his arms in defense at the glare he is sending her way.

“Look I’m just speaking the truth, from an outsider looking in. Your relationship with your wife is like one in a billion. You’re lucky Kara, that’s all I’m saying. Half the time I don’t understand it. But the other half of the time I’m trying to figure out if I could ever have with my wife even ¾ of what you have with Lena. You guys find each other in a room full of hundreds of people before being even five steps inside. I don’t think you realize how you gravitate to each other without even knowing. It’s like you sense one another. And don’t get me started on the way you look at each other. Sometimes even I am embarrassed by being within 5 feet of you two when you look at each other like you are the only two people in the entire room.”

“I just-I don’t know what to say to that Nate.”

“I know”

“I just...I am _so_ in love with her.”

“I _know_ Kara. That’s what I’m saying. The love you two have for each other is infallible. I never believed in true love. Not until I met the two of you. And I just have to say that you are incredibly lucky. I don’t know if you realize that. I’ve never seen a relationship like the one you and Lena have. I never believed that it existed.”

“Nathan I-”

“Just don’t fuck it up Kara. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Wow. Okay then. That is not the direction I saw this conversation going but here we are.”

“Just drive so you can go see your wife and make googly eyes at her as you apologize for being an overprotective idiot.”

Kara barked out a laugh before putting the car into drive to head downtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let me know what you all thought of the chapter and the story itself if you are reading it for the first time. Encouragement has always helped boost my excitement to write more! Oops also in case this story disappears under this name, I would hope to change it to the same name on ff.net which is alex-1310. Hopefully it isn't taken on this site.


End file.
